


Life & Love in the WWE  (2010-2012)

by Mileena



Series: Life & Love in the WWE [2]
Category: CM Punk - Fandom, Chris Jericho - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always daydreamed what it would be like if my character was involved with the wwe. So I started writing these fics to make that dream as reality as it will ever get... The Goth Girl has been around and back in the world of the WWE. She has loved, she has lost, and she has loved some more..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 20, 2010

September 20, 2010

Heather and Chris Jericho. They had once been the most well loved couple in the WWE. They had once been perfectly happy. But, then Chris started making bad choices for himself that Heather just couldn’t condone. He had lost the respect of their fans, and slowly, he had started losing Heather.

That was back when the Nexus had run rampant over the WWE. Chris had often asked her to go out behind the mic and commentate rather than escort any of her guys to the ring, including him. Jerry Lawler, her long time friend, managed to usually keep her from rushing off to try and rescue people, if it meant putting her in harm’s way.

That was why, on Chris’ last night with the WWE, she was ringside already. He came down, unannounced, and told the WWE Universe that he couldn’t stand being a part of the company any longer. As he continued to degrade everyone involved with the business, Heather slipped off her headset and went to the ring. Tears welled up in her eyes as she approached him. She begged him not to go. But Chris just stood there, with his trademark cold smirk.

“Please Chris..I can’t go.” she told him sadly. This brought a chuckle from him. “Oh, I don’t expect you to go..” he answered coldly. She shook her head in disbelief. There was no way their relationship could handle the distance if he left and she stayed. Soon enough, it became evident, that was his intention all along. “In fact, that makes it all the more appealing to leave” he sneered.

“You can’t mean that. I know we’ve had our problems, but-” she started, her tears falling now.

“Had our problems? My problem, Heather.. Is you! I’m tired of being held down by this company, and I’m tired of you” he said. Crying even harder at his words, Heather sank to her knees. She had stuck it out through a lot of bad times with him. She had never done anything like this before. But Chris just looked at her coldly, walked closer to her, and dropped the microphone angrily beside her. He turned and left the ring, leaving her a sobbing, tearful mess. He never even looked back.

Unable to think, unable to move, barely able to breathe, she stayed, kneeling and sobbing, in the middle of the ring. The next thing she knew, a strong pair of arms were around her. A soothing voice in her ear, “Shhh… it’s ok.. You’re going to be ok. He never deserved you.” She realized the voice belonged to CM Punk. As she raised her hand to look up at him, grief stricken, he smoothed her long brown hair and told her it would be ok again. Slowly starting to stand, he brought her up with him and hugged her tightly again. 

“I have to admit, that was a pretty awful thing to do” Michael Cole said after a long silence on the mics.   
“He had no right..” Jerry Lawler said, staring angrily and shaking his head in disbelief. Meanwhile, Punk quietly told her he was going to get her out of here, as she realized this had all been happening in front of the audience, and on live TV. Putting his arm gently around her shoulders, he only let her go to hold down the bottom rope with his foot, pulling the middle rope up so she could easily exit. He jumped down, and lifted her down before returning his arm around her shoulders protectively and walking her backstage, the fans cheering loudly. That evening , he became her hero.


	2. March 12, 2012

March 12, 2012  
Cleveland, OH

The bell rang. That was it, the match was over and CM Punk was the winner over The Miz. Punk's girlfriend Heather jumped into the ring and raised his hand along with the ref. As Punk grabbed her up in a hug, he whispered into her ear, words only meant for the two of them, in front of an entire screaming arena. "Another one bites the dust. Let's go celebrate."

Suddenly, his music was cut short. The couple turned, as the tron fired up with Chris Jericho's face. He had recently come back to the WWE after being gone for nearly two years. But Chris hadn't just left the buisness behind. When he had left, things between he and Heather had been rocky. His departure was too much for their once-strong relationship to handle. 

Since then, she had flirted with the idea of getting back together with her ex, Mark, also known as The Undertaker. But finding herself caught between him and HHH, she had walked away from that entire situation. She didn't want to hurt Mark, and as always, Hunter had too much to lose if Stephanie left him. After a long friendship that slowly grew and blossomed over time since he rescued her from the devistated state that Chris had left her in, a year later, she had started dating Punk, whose real name was Phil Brooks. Phil said she had made him a better man, she had made him The Best. She loved Phil and wanted to be by his side through anything. He understood she was still close to Mark and he knew she was coming home to him at the end of the day.

Now, with Chris' face up on the big tron screen, Phil raised a questioning eyebrow and Heather exchanged glances of wonder with him. The crowd erupted in booing and then subsided as he smiled and started with "Hello Punk... Heather.." and continued to slam Phil for being straight edge. Pausing now and then to ask Heather how she could be with a man like that now, after being with a rock star like him. Shaking her head sadly, she declined an answer. Punk glared at the screen, his anger rising. When Chris told everyone that he had researched Punk's family and his father had been a raging alchoholic. Sending Phil into a rage, he climbed down from the ring, blinded with anger. Heather was left in the ring and Chris told her she should seriously consider what a future would be like when Punk loses his straight edge and steps into his father's shoes. Making her shed a few silent tears of her own, the girl slipped out of the ring and hurried to the back.

The backstage grew silent as Punk made his way angrily back to his dressing room. Heather soon followed, but was cut off by Chris before she reached Phil's dressing room door. "Heather.. I'm sorry.. I had no right to attack you like that" he started. Her dark eyes narrowed slightly. "Attack me? No, Chris. You had no right to attack Phil like that. What were you thinking?" she asked. It was Jericho's turn to let his temper flare. "What was I thinking? What was I thinking? I was thinking that he has everyone fooled into believing he's someone he isn't. He'll never stay true to himself with a family history like that, how could he stay true to you? He hasn't told anyone about dear old dad because he knows that. And he's ashamed." Heather's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe she was hearing this, even from Chris. "You had no right.." she said again and turned and went into the dressing room, slamming the door before he could answer. 

Inside, she let Phil finish his shower, and slipped past him as he came out, to get her own shower in and change before they left. She let silence fall between them so Phil could talk when he was ready. As she touched up her make up and started packing up, Phil appologized for his anger. "You have nothing to be sorry about.." she started. She told him about running into Chris in the hall. He shook his head and said "Clearly this is escalating past who's 'the best' " he said.


	3. April 23, 2012

April 23, 2012

 

If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. Those were words to live by, for sure. Heather had just been through a long, emotional bout where she had been caught between her latest ex, Chris Jericho, and her current boyfriend, Phil Brooks, better known to the world as the WWE champion, CM Punk. 

Things had been going so well with Phil. After Chris had left the WWE behind,he had left Heather behind in the world they had once shared. She had been devastated, but even she couldn’t deny that she had seen the end coming. Chris had changed, slowly shutting out their friends, but finally even shutting her out.

Phil had literally picked her up from that devastation. When Chris had quit, he left her crying in the middle of the ring. The fans booing him as he walked away without looking back. Phil had came out, pulling her to her feet, smoothing her long dark hair and hugged her close, his strong tattooed arms engulfing her. 

He had become her hero that night, and as time passed, she and Phil had grown closer. She started escorting him to his matches. Soon enough, it was clear to everyone, including the fans, that the two had become quite an item. And things were good for them.   
But then Chris had come back. He came full force, attacking Phil by bringing up any family secrets that he could dig up, and even some that he had to make up. Every week, he told the WWE Universe how CM Punk’s dad was an alcoholic, his sister a drug addict, and it just went on from there. 

Soon enough, Punk had had enough. He called Chris out to admit the real reason he had aimed for the WWE champ. “Really, Chris, it isn’t the moral standing of my family. It isn’t my straight edge life. It’s not even my nice, shiny WWE title, is it? Another prize? A beautiful, smart, rather goth prize that I have by my side, isn’t it?” he asked, making Heather blush and Chris’ cold glare soften as he looked to his ex. 

Smirking as he watched Jericho’s expression change, Punk nodded. “Yeah. I knew that was it. I guess it really is about who is the best in the world, because Heather MAKES me the better man” he said, reaching out and gently turning her face and kissing her long and hard in front of Chris. Now speechless, Chris dropped his mic and left the ring with no comment. There was a long, heated battle ending with Punk keeping both the title and the girl. 

Chris may have shrank away for now, but a new issue had emerged. A new, more psychotic, issue. Having recently been dumped by Daniel Bryan, AJ had taken an interest in Punk. At first, she just stalked him backstage, wishing him good luck in his matches against Daniel.

However, one day, as a match between the two men had started, Heather at ringside, AJ took a bolder step. Heather had been concentrating on the match, beating the apron with her hands to get the crowd into the CM Punk chants. Suddenly she stopped, staring at the entry ramp as AJ made her way down to ringside. She was wearing a CM Punk t shirt and wristbands.

At the commentary table, her friend Jerry Lawler had been calling the mach with Michael Cole. He was quick to mention that Heather was fuming. “AJ may be crazy, but I don’t think she realizes what she could be getting into with Heather” he mused, and even Michael Cole couldn’t argue that.

Time went on, and AJ’s craziness soon saw her trying to nuzzle closer to Punk via stalking, trying to reconcile with Daniel Bryan, even though he clearly laughed in her face and told her he never wanted her back, and now she had also tried roping in Kane.   
This had come to light as Heather sat in as guest commentator with Jerry and Michael one night. AJ planted a kiss on Kane, but it only ended up making him lose the match. “That girl needs help” mused Jerry. Heather added “As long as she doesn’t think she’s getting it from Punk.”

Several times over the following weeks, Phil or Jerry had to stop Heather from going after AJ. Even though she was visibly crazy, the girl did have some common sense to back away from Heather, even if she did hold some delusions of Punk. 

It was obvious that Kane had some feelings for AJ. Having been close to Kane at one point, he had nearly been her brother-in-law when she and the Undertaker were together, Heather tried to have a candid talk with him. But, the big man just shut down to her, so Heather left him to it. She was just happy there was another man in AJ’s sights other than Phil.

Phil pitied AJ, and humoured her to a point. This had caused some problems between he and Heather, which she tried to keep private and at a minimum. She didn’t want the WWE fans, officials, or wrestlers to know about their private issues. Both Phil and Heather were sure that their problems would go away as soon as AJ did.


	4. June 25, 2012

June 25, 2012  
Fort Wayne, IN

 

Tonight, before they could even celebrate the firing of the General Manager, John Laurenidis, Vicki Guerro made an announcement that she was the general manager for the night. The first match she made was an elimination match between CM Punk, Kane, and Daniel Bryan.

As Heather kept a watchful eye over Punk in the match, AJ’s music que’d up and she came down, skipping around the ring. Shaking her head in annoyance, Heather cheered as Punk made the best of Kane getting distracted by the crazy girl, eliminating him from the match. All too quickly, Daniel Bryan rolled up Punk and took the win.

Shaking her head, she went into the ring, helped her man up, and gave him a quick kiss. Walking backstage with him, she noticed Kane and AJ on the monitor as he told her that he wasn’t boyfriend material and didn’t want to see her again. This made Heather glad for him, but now she only had two men in her sights, and one of them was still Phil.

He had promised her that he would have a little talk with AJ and set her straight. With Heather watching on the monitor as AJ and Punk were talking, he did tell the girl that they needed to have a long talk about what was going on. She assumed he meant something else and told him she was ready to “take it to the next level” making Heather fume. Then, AJ dedicated her match to Punk and skipped off just as Heather found them. Phil shook his head. “I tried” he said, wandering off to the showers. She stood there a minute longer and was about to follow him when Chris came out of nowhere. 

He looked her over a few times and shook his head. “He doesn’t deserve you. I know that’s what he said about me, but.. We were really good together” he said confidently.   
She gave him a rather sad look. “Chris…don’t.” she began. He interrupted. “I won’t.. but he really doesn’t deserve you. I was an unforgivable asshole, but I wouldn’t have taken months to tell a crazy girl that I was yours. Just think about it.” he said as he left. She shook her head and decided she needed some time to herself tonight. Texting Phil, she said she was going to the hotel and going to sleep, that she would see him in the morning.


	5. June 26, 2012

June 26, 2012  
Evansville, IN

Glad to skip the Smackdown taping the next night, she treated herself to a movie and then ordered some delivery, determined to give herself some much needed relaxation time. A text from her friend, John Cena, interrupted that, though. ‘I’m at SD. They named AJ guest ref for Phil’s match. Thought you’d want to know.’ Frustrated, she shot HHH an angry text ‘What the hell? AJ guest ref?!’ and soon enough, he answered back ‘meet me downtown at that little sports bar’

Sighing, she said she would, and dressed in a black tank top and a pair of black cargo pants. Grabbing a taxi, she ran her fingers through her hair and checked her darkly shaded make up before heading inside.

Hunter sat at a little table in the back. He stood politely and sat after she did. Smiling, she gave him a little shrug “Well… I’m here. What’s up?” she was curious. He was still in his suit, making her feel rather under dressed. 

“I didn’t make her ref, Heather.” he said, flagging a waiter down before she could answer. He ordered a beer for himself and asked “Malibu and pineapple, still?” she nodded and after the waiter left, she asked “then who did? As if I don’t have enough stress?” he shook his head. “I know you do, honey. It came directly from the board. My hands are tied here.” 

He sat back and studied her for a minute. They sat in silence as the drinks were delivered and then he spoke again. “Are you sure it’s such a bad thing?” she stirred her drink and then answered “of course it’s a bad thing! That psycho bitch wants Phil! She thinks he’s almost hers already!” she said, clearly trying to control her temper. He took a sip and said “yeah, but all that crazy is on his side, and it’s in charge. He’s practically guaranteed a win. You’ll still have your champion.” he said matter-of-factly.

Sighing, she told him “We’ve just been having our ups and downs, and we can do that on our own. I don’t need some psycho setting her sights on him.” she admitted, taking a big sip. His brown eyes looked into hers and he shook his head. “If he gets blinded by that, then he never deserved you in the first place” he told her.

This brought a bitter chuckle to her lips and after another drink, she said “Ironically, that’s the second time I’ve heard that this week already.” and continued on, telling him about her short confrontation with Chris.

Leaning back in his chair, he shot her a big grin “Well, if you’re looking to rekindle old flames..” he laughed. Giving him a grin, she shook her head in amusement. He winked and said “I’m not trying to complicate anything for you, especially now. I’ll leave it at that: I've always enjoy our moments together.” She shot back a wink of her own and said “rain check, perhaps?” He nodded with an even bigger grin “you got my number. Can I drop you off?” she said yes and he dropped a few bills on the table.  
As his limo pulled up to the hotel, he leaned over and gave her a short kiss. “I’ll always be around.” she nodded, thanked him, and blushed before getting out and making her way back to her hotel room. Hunter watched her go before he signaled for the driver to go on. 

~*~

The rest of the week went on as normal. Phil and Heather went about business as usual. They traveled on together, and momentarily forgot about AJ, Chris, and everyone else. Sunday night, as they laid in bed, Phil held her close to him and touched her face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to deal with all this. I never gave her any reason to think there’s anything between her and I.” 

Her brown eyes studied him “I know. And I’m sure this will all work out. I just wish it was sooner rather than later.” she admitted.   
Me, too” Phil said as he kissed her forehead and they fell asleep, holding each other.


	6. July 2, 2012

July 2, 2012  
Loredo, TX

Monday evening, they got to the stadium. Heather was wearing her usual black attire. Tonight, it was a black tank top and camo pants in shades of grays and black. Her make up painted dark with glitter, as always. She watched backstage as the show started with a confrontation between Cena and Daniel Bryan. Soon, Phil had had enough and grabbed her hand, heading out to ringside. 

“I know I certainly don’t agree with Daniel Bryan. Do I disagree? YES!” he said, mocking Daniel’s catchphrase of ‘Yes! Yes! Yes!’ Phil continued “Does Heather disagree?” he grinned, holding the mic to her “Yes!” she answered, as the crowd answered with her. “Cena, do you disagree? Jerry Lawler?” Punk asked, each answering “Yes!” with the crowd. Heather grinned and followed Phil into the ring, listening to him burst into a rant.  
As Daniel started to rebute, Chris interrupted him and came down to the ring to join the argument. Now and then, when he showed off his old catch phrases, he gave Heather a big grin. Keeping the smirk off her face, as if she couldn’t see exactly what Chris was doing. Phil seemed to notice it, too, and soon all four men were arguing in the middle of the ring, Heather caught exactly in the middle, keeping Daniel and Phil from one another, and Chris and Cena apart.

Teddy Long emerged and announced that since he was the General Manager for the night tonight, he was making a match with CM Punk and John Cena vs. Chris Jericho and Daniel Bryan. The crowd went wild with excitement. 

When they got backstage, Phil’s phone went off. Checking it, he looked at Heather. “It’s my sister” he said “Take it, take it. I’ll find you before the match” she smiled. He gave her a kiss and answered the call.

Heading down the hall to find Cena, she ran into Chris again. “What a coincidence meeting you here.” he grinned. “Yeah, imagine that. Small world…” she matched his sarcasm. His icy blue eyes looked her over and he spoke softly. “How are you holding up?”

She gave him a surprised look and answered “Holding up? I’m just fine.” He had a doubtful look on his face and asked “Are you?” She furrowed a brow at the question. “Do you think I would be threatened by some lunatic little girl with delusions?” Chris chuckled “Of course not. Just be careful your champion doesn’t fall for the distress call.”

A surprised look on her face, shocked that he seemed to show actual compassion, she was about to answer him when Cena interrupted. “She’ll be just fine” he answered for her. Looking from Cena to Heather, Chris smirked and said “I have a match to get ready for. Root for me.” and left it at that.

Glaring after him, John turned to his friend. “Watch out for that one..” Heather waved her hand dismissively. “He’s no worry” she assured him, but stopped short as AJ walked past them saying “Has anybody seen Punk?” Heather glared at the girl as she approached Phil. Cena went with his friend as she moved closer, just in time to hear Phil let AJ know that he didn’t see her match because ‘I was on the phone with my sister.. Which you interrupted.’ As AJ stormed off, Phil wrapped his arms around Heather and asked John “Ready?”

They watched Daniel and Chris go to the ring, and then the three of them made their way down. Heather casually pretended not to notice the wink Chris gave her as the match started. Soon enough, John and Chris had fought brutally all the way back to the backstage area.

Annoyance crossed Heather’s face as she heard AJ’s music que up, and she came skipping down to ringside. AJ climbed up on the apron of the ring as Heather yelled to her “Get out of here! You don’t belong out here, little girl!” As soon as she saw Heather start out toward her, she got down, and circled the ring to stay away from her.

With a giggle, she started pulling out a table, and dramatically climbed up to the top turnbuckle like she was going to throw herself onto the table, as the match went on. Daniel got in front of the table, trying to talk her down. “Let her jump!” Heather called, an amused look on her face. That look quickly faded as Phil climbed up with AJ, trying to talk her down. AJ grabbed him, kissed him and then shoved him, making him collide with Daniel Bryan, both of them falling through the table.

Heather stared at the men, as AJ skipped past her toward the back. Fighting back the urge to snatch AJ by her hair, she remained still, fists clenched, staring as Punk stated to stir, a blank look on her face.

“She’s pausing! She’s hesitating! That’s the man she’s supposed to LOVE!” Michael Cole exclaimed. “Calm down. I’m sure she does, but enough is enough. How much can the poor girl take?” Jerry Lawler asked. To prove his point, she was inching closer and did finally reach down and help him stand up. Walking Punk backstage, a smile on her face as she slapped hands on the way back like everything was just fine. That smile disappeared as soon as they were safely backstage.

“What the hell was that?” she hissed angrily. 

“What the hell was what?” he shot back. “Oh, you don’t think I asked for that?” he questioned.

“I think you should have let that crazy skank jump, or left Daniel to deal with it!” she flared, her eyes narrowed, her voice shaking.

“Come on, Heather. I didn’t mean anything by it. Let’s get back to the hotel and talk about it.” Phil said, moving to put his arm around her. She pulled away, much to his surprise.  
“No. I’m going to my own hotel room tonight, I think.” she said, still visibly seething. Phil gave her that sad look he got on the occasions when they fought.

“Honey.. Heather.. Come on” he started, but she shook her head and took a step back. 

“No, Phil.” she said defiantly. John came up behind her, putting a protective hand on her shoulder.

“Sorry to interrupt. I know it’s not my place, Phil. But I’ll make sure she gets there safe.” he said, solemnly. Phil nodded to him, and looked to Heather again.

“Will you at least come tomorrow with me?” he asked softly.

“I’ll think about it” she answered, a tear in her eye. Turning to her friend, he gave a respectful nod to Phil, and ushered her away. Phil watched them go, sucking in a deep   
breath before heading to the showers.

~*~

John took her to the hotel the WWE superstars were staying at. Walking her to her room, he motioned to the next door. “I’m right next door if you need anything Heather” he told her. She nodded. “Thanks John. You’re such a good friend” she said quietly.

“Just looking out for one of my best friends” he smiled. “Hey, for what it’s worth, Phil’s crazy about you. You know that. Don’t give up on him too fast.”

“It’s another crazy that I’m concerned about..” she admitted. “I don’t want to give up on him, John” Giving her a serious look, he nodded toward her door.

“Ok, a terrible horror movie and some room service sounds like a great night. You tell any of the guys and I’ll deny it” he grinned. Laughing, she opened the door and they went in to hang out for a while. Changing into a pair of comfy black Pjs, as he ordered some food and found an old Godzilla movie on TV, Heather emerged and they got comfortable on the bed. She was in much need of the time to hang out with one of her best friends. Over pizza and beer, as Godzilla battled Mothra, she told him everything about her and Phil, AJ and now Chris.

“Chris, too? Well, he was right. You two WERE really good together until he pulled that bullshit when he left.” John said. Heather nodded and sighed.

“I guess we were. But that was then… I don’t know..” she trailed off, picking at a pepperoni. 

“SO you gonna go to Smackdown tomorrow with Phil?” Cena asked, finishing off his beer. Slowly nodding, she said “Most likely. He just better not make me regret it” John smiled and hugged her. “That’s my girl. And you’re right. He better not make you regret it,” he added. “Now get some rest. I’ll take you to the arena tomorrow” he said. She nodded and thanked him, as he let himself out.


	7. July 3, 2012

July 3, 2012  
Corpus Christi, TX

The next day, she went with John to the arena. Phil found her and hugged her tightly. They were talking things over in the back as Michael Cole came onto the monitor. He was interviewing AJ in the middle of the ring. Soon enough, Daniel Bryan was out there, trying to tell her that he cared for her, in a feeble attempt to get her on his side for the upcoming match with Phil. 

“Come on, we’ll set this straight right now. In front of the whole world” Phil said, grabbing a mic in one hand, and Heather’s hand with the other.

He told AJ “I’m not going to try and lie to you for the win. In fact, I’m going to tell you the truth. The truth is that I’m with Heather. And, I’m not your soul mate. I love this woman.” he said, and Heather gave him a mock bashful smile. “And the truth is, that you’re one messed up girl. Some of that may somehow be my fault, but either way, you need help and I hope that you get it” he said, but AJ cut him off by turning to Daniel Bryan and making out hardcore with him.

Tugging at Phil’s hand, Heather motioned for them to get out of there. She jumped down to the floor, and he followed. Starting to walk back, she didn’t see AJ turn and follow them, grabbing Punk’s arm and spinning him around to kiss him just as heavily. When she did turn around, they were already kissing.

Heather froze. She stared in disbelief as they broke apart and AJ flashed a grin and started to skip back up the ramp, but this time, Heather reached out and grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to the ground. She was on top of AJ, her fists swinging as the girl tried to fight back. Phil reached her and as he went to pick her up off the stunned girl, Heather whirled around and delivered a slap to his face as hard as she could. She stormed off backstage, leaving him stunned. As he moved to make his way backstage while EMTs rushed to help AJ, he noticed Chris had walked out, and casually leaned against the exit. As their eyes met, Chris gave him a cocky smirk and just as casually walked backstage.   
Once she got past the backstage entrance and the cameras, there was nothing slow or casual about Heather’s retreat to her dressing room. She started grabbing up her things, throwing them into her duffle bag, giving a scream of rage as she sent the dressing room table flying. It was soon followed by both chairs in the room. As the second chair crashed against the wall next to the door, Phil walked in. She turned her back on him to finish throwing her things into the bag. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she quickly pulled away “don’t touch me!” she screamed.

“Honey… come on..” he said softly. 

“No! Come on nothing, Phil! Do you think I’m fucking stupid?!” she cried. 

“No! Of course not! But that was nothing…” he started, but she was quick to interrupt.

“Nothing?! Funny, it LOOKED like something. It LOOKED like her tongue was down your throat, as a matter of fact!” she yelled.

“Hey, SHE kissed ME! I didn’t ask for that!” Phil protested.

“And you were damned sure doing everything you could to fight her off, weren’t you?” she asked, her eyes narrowed. “Get out of my way, Phil.” He shook his head and put his hands up.

“Please, don’t go” he said, his voice quiet. “I don’t want to fight with you. I love you.” 

“I can’t do this. I don’t want to go through this over and over. You should have put your foot down in the first place, not coddle that crazy slut. And stupid me, I trusted that you would. Any day now, Phil will tell her to fuck off. He knows who he belongs with.” she said, a few tears escaping, despite his best efforts. His face fell as she went on. “But you never did. And where did that get you? Standing there, making out with her.. I’m done!” she moved to leave again, not looking up at him as he blocked her retreat again. “Move.” she almost whispered. 

He looked down at her, even with her avoiding his eye contact. His face was somber, his eyes apologetic. “Don’t give up on me. Please.” his own voice was barely over a whisper.  
She took a deep breath and walked around him, slipping out the door as Phil hung his head and stayed still. Shouldering her duffle bag, she walked away as the door swung shut, turning a corner, she leaned against the wall, sinking to the floor, tears finally flowing freely. She sobbed for what seemed like an eternity.

A shadow fell over her as someone stopped in front of her. “Hey.. Hey What’s this, huh? What’s going on?” came a gentle toned voice. She looked up into Hunter’s face. He had a genuinely concerned, gentle look and he bent to help her to her feet.

“You had to have seen that last segment with AJ…” she trailed off. Hunter nodded. “And I saw tha hefty slap you gave Phil.. He didn’t hit you, back there, did he?” he asked, his voice getting gruff as his brow droped in a frown.

Heather shook her head “No, no..” she sniffed. “No, he wouldn’t. I.. I left him” she blurted out, fresh tears running down her cheeks. He put a hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in close, hugging her to him.

“You sure that’s what you want?” he asked, still hugging her.

“It is. I can’t take this anymore. Even Chris pointed out that he did a lot of bad shit to me, and even he would have put her in her place from the start! And, I believe he would. I begged Phil to do that. And tonight, I find her tongue down his throat. What would be next?” she asked, trying to stay calm.

He scoffed at Chris’ name but didn’t press that issue. “You need time to think it all over, to process everything.” he said, matter-of-factly. She nodded in agreement. His brown eyes looked her over. “Come on. I know you’re going to say you don’t feel like it, but let me take you out for a meal and I’ll bring you back to the hotel. You have your own room?” he asked.

“Yes…” she said quietly. He let her go so he could pick up her duffle bag. She followed him down the hallway, avoiding eye contact with anyone who happened by. She felt like a zombie at the moment. 

Hunter gave his driver directions to a place they had been to before. In happier days, she had been rather fond of this restaurant. Fancy dining with cozy, private tables. Hunter ushered her toward the back. Sitting close to her, he cast his gaze over her, deciding what to say. As the waiter came over, he ordered a bottle of sweet white wine for them, and then ordered for them both.

They sat in silence for a bit longer as the waiter came back, opening the chilled bottle and pouring their first glasses. As he left, Hunter took a deep breath and asked her “So, you think you’re ready to just walk away?” She gave him a long look, reached out, and took a long sip of her wine.

“Yes. I didn’t want to. I gave him so many chances to tell her that he wasn’t interested. I believed him every time he said he just didn’t want to make her life worse. But when should he have started caring about not making things harder on me? He may not want her, but he obviously doesn’t care about what I want.” she blurted out. Hunter nodded, sipping his own wine, and gave her a smile.

“You’re a smart girl. And I have no business advising you in your love life, when you know it’s a struggle for me to be your friend, all the while, wanting to scoop you off into a dark corner.” he shoots her a mischievous glance and a wink. “But, I couldn’t agree with you more. You gave him too many chances” he finished.

She let him pour her another glass of wine as he finished his sentence, and she grinned. “Why, is my boss coming on to me?” she asked teasingly.

“You betcha, sweetheart” he laughed, and topped his own glass off. She giggled and that made him smile as the food came out. Noting that he had ordered some of her favourite comfort foods, she did manage to put some of it down as they ended up having a pretty pleasant conversation. They talked about some plans for the upcoming Raw 1000th episode celebration and the celebratory party that Vince was throwing.

Hunter held out his hand. “Come on. Let me take you back to the hotel” he smiled. Returning his grin, she took his hand and let him lead her out to his limo. As they pulled up, he opened the door and walked into the lobby with her.  
“You don’t have to walk me in, if you have to go. I’m sure Stephanie was expecting you home hours ago.” Heather mumbled, looking up to him with a smile. 

He cast her a casual, innocent look and said “Actually, Steph is out of town.”  
“Oh. Well.. If you have nowhere to be, you could come up for a drink if you want” she offered. 

Chuckling, Hunter asked “Why, are you hitting on your boss?”

“You betcha” she grinned and turned to the elevators as Hunter followed.

“One drink can’t hurt” he said with a wink. On the way up to the twelfth floor, they found themselves in an empty elevator. “I’m not trying to do anything you don’t want to” he added quietly.

Heather nodded, turning to face him. “I know. No strings” she added. Hunter reached out and took her face in both of his big hands, bending down to plant a long, hard kiss on her lips. Hungrily, she returned his kisses and let her body melt against his, her arms moving up around his broad shoulders and around his neck. He pushed her against the elevator wall, pinning her against it with his body.

Moving apart as the elevator dinged and opened. Finding an empty hallway, she led the way, fishing her room key out of her pocket. The second the door closed, Hunter had re-pinned her to the wall as their mouths sought out each other’s. Her hands moving to unknot his tie, tugging it off, and undoing half the buttons of his shirt. He bent his neck to kiss down her jaw line, moving to her neck as she helps him shrug out of his jacket.  
Their clothes were soon laying in piles on the floor, Hunter ran his strong hands down her sides, holding her hips. He leaned his forehead on hers and looked into his big brown eyes. 

“I’m not trying to make anything more complicated on you..” he whispers, giving her another chance to call it off.

“This is never complicated, she breathed huskily as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her against him tightly, he carried her over to the bed and layed her down, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand, the other holding her thigh, keeping her legs around his waist. With one fluid motion of his hips, Hunter was inside her. A gasp coming from her as he thrust his hips again. Her problems melted away as their bodies moved together, Hunter held her wrists tightly, his jaw set as lustful grunts escaped his lips. Their hips in unison, he leaned down further to kiss her, silencing her moans of pleasure.

Getting filled by Hunter for the first time in ages, she savored every sensuous movement, his beard lightly scratching her skin as his lips moved against hers. He released her wrists as his hands both moved to her hips, leaving her free to hold tightly to his strong, broad shoulders. His mouth moved down to her neck, trailing to her breasts as he nips and sucks, making her gasp harder. His weight comfortingly bearing down on her, their hips meeting with each thrust. His strong fingers gripping her hips tighter than ever as he felt her muscles coiling. Holding tight, forcing her hips still to take him, his tongue and teeth helping him coax her over the edge. She loudly whimpered his name and he pressed even harder and soon found himself grunting his pleasure, finally letting his hands move up her body, holding her close to him, feeling both of their bodies quiver, muscles still tight, gasping for breath.

Hunter layed back, she rested her head on his chest, her fingers tracing invisible patterns across his skin. “It’s been much too long” his strong arms moved around her.

“It really has” she agreed. “I know you’ve been busy with the company and all, and I’ve had all this craziness for so long..” He put his big hand over hers on his chest.

“I love how uncomplicated we make things” he smiled. Nodding in agreement, she snuggled up against him and drifted off. Hunter softly stroked her hand and watched how peacefully she slept until he drifted off himself.

The next morning, Heather woke up to Hunter’s hungry kisses. “Come shower with me and we’ll have breakfast” he asked, more of a statement than a question and she nodded.  
As the warm water ran down their bodies, Hunter soaped her up and ran his hands all over her body, lingering teasingly in just the right places. She eagerly returned the favour as she washed him and he took in a deep breath and with a low growl, he turned her, pressing her hard against the wall of the shower. The warm water beat down on them as he quickly entered her from behind, bringing a loud gasp to her lips. Crushing her body against the tiles, he thrust deeply and she moved her hips back to meet him. He twined a hand through her wet, dark hair and pulled, making her arch her back for him, his other hand roughly gripping her hip. His breathing becoming much more rapid to match her rushing heartbeats. It didn’t take her long to push back against him, her muscles contracting as she moaned and gasped loudly. Encouraged by her noisy climax, Hunter increased his pace, pulling at her hair until he came to a shuddering halt.

Collapsing heavily against her, trapping her between his body and the shower wall, both of them a breathless mass of quivering muscle, Hunter pulled at her hair again, bringing her face back as he kissed her long and hard. “I can’t remember the last time you were able to stay the night” she grinned, “but I’m glad you did.”

“Me, too” he returned her grin. As they toweled off, he ran his fingers lightly over the bruises he left on her hips. “I didn’t mean to.. I’m sorry” he mumbled.

“I’m not” she laughed as she dressed in a cool black sundress and watched him gather up his discarded suit. 

“Let me go back to my room and change. I’ll meet you in the lobby in half an hour” he said, and she nodded, looking outside the door, making sure the hallway was empty before he left her room.  
Sighing she gathered her discarded clothes, she found her cellphone still in her pocket and flipped through her missed calls. There were two from Phil, but no voicemail. A few texts from her friends, asking if she was ok, and one text from Phil.   
‘I’m so sorry. Are you coming to SD tonight? I’d really like to talk.’ 

She sighed and set down her phone, setting about doing her make up before heading down to the lobby to meet Hunter. He had been waiting, leaning against a wall by the front desk. Now dressed in an old Anthrax tshirt and faded jeans. “Wow! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you out of a suit!” she smiled approvingly.

“Funny, I thought you’d seen me out of my suit last night” he said with a twinkle in his eye. Grinning at him, she nodded.  
“  
Oh, I wouldn’t forget that” she said with a wink. Smirking a bit, he motioned to the door of the hotel.

“I believe I promised you breakfast” She let him usher her outside to the car, his eyes taking her in appreciatively. On the other side of the city was a little coffee shoppe. Hunter got them a table and they ordered cinnamon sugar muffins and his coffee and her hot chocolate.

“So, the board wants your commentary on Raw next week, you up for that?”

“Sure. I don’t see any way of avoiding Phil forever.” she said, absently picking at her muffin wrapper. 

“That’s true. You know I’m there at every show. If you need me, if things get too hard to handle…” he trailed off. 

“I can handle CM Punk,” she said, a sad smile on her lips. “I’ll let you know, but you can’t be my white knight all the time. People would talk.”

“What, because your friend watches over you?” he looked annoyed that anyone would question that.

"I suppose you have a point” she smiled. “So, Vince is having some sort of celebration for Raw 1000?” she asked, changing the subject.

He nodded. “It’s a dinner complete with long speeches and the whole nine yards, followed by a party that should leave some nice hangovers in the morning. I’m sure he’ll be sending out a memo today or tomorrow. You’re going, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss it! There’s going to be so many of our old friends there!” she said, smiling. Out of nowhere, He reached across the table and took her hand and she looked up at him, surprised.  
“I remember when this first started” he said, motioning between the two of them. “I was in a bad place, and you got me through it. I know you and I both understand why I can’t leave her. But there’s nothing I want more than to scoop you up and get the hell out of this place. I won’t let Phil or anyone else hurt you”

“I know you won’t Hunter. And believe me, I don’t ever want this to end” she said, repeating his motion between the two of them. “Maybe one day we will get the hell out of this place. But until then, we always have hotel rooms and dark corners-” 

“-my office..” he mused. Grinning wider, she nodded.

“Thank you for being here for me Hunter. In every way.”

“I always will be.” he said sombrely. Raising her hand and kissing it, lingering over each knuckle, he made her squirm in her seat and he grinned. His phone went off. Checking the message, Hunter frowned and looked up to Heather.   
“Apparently, there’s an impromptu meeting being called, I hate to cut this short, but it’s mandatory” he said apologetically. She shook her head and smiled.

“You’ve been more than… accommodating” she said with a grin. “You have your life, and I have mine, it’s totally ok”

“Ah, but when they sync up..” he smiles fondly.

“It’s always a good time” she agreed as they stood. 

“That’s an understatement” he smiled, wrapping her up in his arms for a strong embrace and lightly kissing her. “Let me take you back to the hotel”

“Actually, if you do that, you might miss that mandatory meeting” she whispered with a wink. “I think I’m going to finish my hot chocolate and maybe do a little break up shopping therapy” 

Nodding, he kept her close for a minute and said “Sounds like a relaxing day. Much more than a board meeting on the 4th of July," he sighed. "Text me sometime… soon.” he continued with a command more than a request. When she agreed, he gave her one last kiss, making her melt back into her seat as he walked out, a big stupid grin on her face.

“No strings, no strings..” she reminded herself, still unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

~*~

The rest of the day, Heather hit up her favourite shops, and treated herself to a manicure. On the cab ride back to the hotel, she got a text from Phil.

'We need to talk. Can I take you out to dinner, or maybe catch fireworks at the beach?'

Shaking her head, she debated, and then decided to wait til she was settled back in her room before she sent back a reply.

'No, and I have nothing left to say' 

Almost immediately, he answered back.

'I don't want to lose you. Please.'

Letting out a very long, exasperated sigh she texted back.

'I'll be at Raw. Maybe then.'

She was annoyed with herself for even slightly giving in. His text back came quickly.

'I'll see you then... I DO love you, Heather.' 

Did she love him, too? Of course she still did. But, she left their conversation at that. No way was she going to tell Phil any of that tonight. She set the phone on the nightstand and curled up to watch a movie, noting pleasurably that the pillow and sheets still smelled lightly of Hunter.


	8. July 9, 2012

July 9, 2012  
Denver, CO

A new city, a different hotel room. She was dressing for the show, settling on a small, midriff baring, black tank top and a long, black bohemian skirt. Pinning her long hair up, letting a few tendrill whisps escape. Keeping her make up dark and glittery, she smiled, satisfied with her look, laced up her black kneehigh boots and went down to the lobby to catch a cab.

Standing backstage beside Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, she saw Phil coming their way. He nodded politely to Jerry, and then turned his attention back to Heather, his look softening. "I didn't realize you were commentating tonight" he said.

"Yeah, I wasn't really thinking about that when I said I'd be here" she gave him a genuinely applogetic look.

"After the show?" he asked and she shuffled a bit before nodding. 

"Most likely" was the best answer she could manage. Phil was about to answer when the ring announcer started Raw off and the announcment was made that was their cue to head to ringside. 

Before long, AJ came skipping down to ringside and climbed up into the ring. She started talking about how great CM Punk was, and then called him out to come down. After a minute, his music blared, and Heather watched him come down to ringside, a questioning look on his face. Before too long, AJ made another short speech and got down on one knee saying, "CM Punk, will you marry me?" Phil's eyes got wide and he looked around as if she must be joking. 

His eyes met Heather's and she called out to him "Maybe you should coddle her some more!" with a bitter look in her eyes, despite the wide grin on her face. 

"What is she THINKING?" Michael Cole asked.

"I gave up trying to figure that out weeks ago" she answered as Jerry chuckled. Relief washed over her as Daniel Bryan ran out screaming 'NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!' He begged AJ to reconsider, saying that he loved her so much and he wanted to marry her. He even got down on one knee. 

As AJ looked down at Daniel, Punk chimed in and said "Are you kidding me? Where's the ring then, tough guy? If you woke up this morning, intending to ask her to marry you, then where's the ring?"

"See, he doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. This is EXACTLY what I meant!" Heather said as they watched the argument unfold.

A familiar ding of the 'anonymous general manager' chimed in. "I'm sorry Heather, but I really think CM Punk and AJ are cute together.. That's why they're going to team together in a mixed tag match against Daniel Bryan and Eve Torres.' " Michael read. Phil's eyes went directly to Heather as she watched on while Daniel threw a fit. "No! NO! That's not fair! I should be teaming with my future fiance' AJ! Let Punk team with Eve.. or Heather.. or whoever! It's not fair!" he yelled. 

Coldly staring and shaking her head, Heather said slowly "Oh, I'm no Diva, Daniel. I'd hurt your little girlfriend.." 

Phil remained silent while he continued to look at Heather, until AJ drew everyone's attention by saying "I think we all need to think here, but I'm happy for this match. I truely believe that I will be leaving tonight with my future husband." as she grinned, Phil dropped his mic in suprise. 

Remaining quiet, Heather watched them retreat to the back, Phil casting her another appologetic look on his way past the commentary table. She was unusually quiet through Raw that night. "You ok, kiddo?" Jerry asked during a commercial break. Broken from her train of thought, she nodded. 

"Yeah. Just a lot to process." she smiled weakly. Soon enough, Daniel Bryan and Eve came down, soon followed by AJ and then Punk. Heather pressed her lips together as the mach started. It didn't take long, before Daniel threw the match so that AJ pinned Eve. After the bell rang, he grabbed a mic and pointed out that he lost the match to prove his love for her. "See, that could be the end of things, but I predict in 3..2...1.." Heather said, pointing to the ring as Phil says, as if on cue, 'What a load of crap!' "told ya.." she said, rolling her eyes as Phil continued.

"Look, AJ. He thinks you can help him win the WWE title.I'm not going to stand here and lie to you. I'm NOT going to marry you. And I don't care if it costs me the match, or, the title. I. LOVE. Heather. I love her, I love this woman" he motions toward her, causing a bashful blush to cover her cheeks at the unexpected attention. "And I don't want to do anything to mislead you. Why don't we just go back and talk this whole thing over. Just me and you." he added.

"See... Can't stop while he's ahead, can he?" Heather asked dryly as AJ smiled at Punk. The girl immediately slapped him across the face, and then slaps Daniel Bryan just as hard and skips backstage, leaving both men holding their faces in the ring. 

As Raw ended, and the cameras went down, Phil climbed from the ring and found Heather.   
"Hi," he said, still holding his jaw a bit. 

"Hi," she answered. "Looks like that hurts" she observed, pointing to his jaw. Jerry lurked around, at a polite distance.  
"Not too bad" he said. "So, would it still be ok if we talked?" he asked softly. She looked over at him, a look of sadness in her eyes. 

"Not tonight, Phil." she answered, her voice soft also. 

"But I thought-" he started.

"I really was going to. But.. you can't be my hero if you're still trying so hard to be hers." Heather said. He gave her a frustrated look.

"Honey.." he started.

"No, Phil. I just can't do it until I'm the one you want to be a white knight for." 

"Heather.. how can I do that without you? You make me a good man. Don't you love me?" he asked, looking into her dark eyes with his own sad dark gaze. 

Frowning, she shot back "That's not a fair question"

"I'm sorry.." he whispers, his head hung, close to hers.

"I think you better go. It's been a long night and I'm going to get out if here myself" she said, her eyes shining with hot tears that she refused to let fall right now. 

Jerry stepped in. "I'll give you a ride" he said, looking Phil in the eyes as the champ scowled at the interruption.

"I'm not going to give up on us" he said, and turned and made his way backstage. She let out a long breath that she hadn't even realized until then that she had been holding. Her heart was thudding deep in her chest. Jerry took her back to the hotel and dropped her off. She assured him that she was alright, and went up to her room to try and relax and just forget about tonight. Phil still had that effect on her, and her heart was heavy, wishing things hadn't gone the way they had.


	9. July 13, 2012

July 13, 2012  
Denver, CO

The next day, she decided once again to skip SmackDown. She had gotten the email that morning about the Raw 1000 celebration. It was going to be directly following the show, a late night dinner and celebration. She spent the day shopping for the perfect dress for that night when her text tone chimed. Reading Hunter's words, she smiled.

'Skipping SD is becoming a habit? We miss you here. I miss you here...bent over my desk.'

Biting her lower lip, she answered back quickly.

'Ah-ha! I knew there was an alterior motive, boss. Believe me, being bent over your desk would be the highlight of the show for me.'

'Is your schedule full? Steph won't be back til Monday'

'Why, is my boss looking to stay the night again?'

'No. Maybe through the weekend?' 

Heather grinned, her eyes wide with suprise. They had gone so long with not much contact at all, due to their schedules and such. Now twice in a short period of time? She   
could get spoiled by this 'No strings!' she scolded herself, but texted back eagerly.

'Room 438. Door's open.'

She pressed send, and turned the lock, cracking the door open to her room. deciding she had time for a shower, she quickly washed up, wrapped a towel around her body, and rummaged around in the dresser for something she had bought recently, but hadn't gotten to wear yet. As she lifted some clothes up to look underneath them, a pair of strong hands circled around her from behind and she heard Hunter's familiar voice as he nuzzled up behind her.

"You're overdressed already, don't you think?" he asked, his lips moving to the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her.

"You got here fast" she observed, as he trailed his kisses down to her left shoulder.

"Did you honestly think I'd take my time?" his voice was husky, as he started at the back of her neck again and trailed his lips down to her right shoulder. Letting her eyes flutter at the touch of his lips, tilting her head back to give him better access. His hands moved down over her breasts and made to loosen the towel, letting it drop to the floor. Turning to face him, as he kept his arms around her, she looked up toward him as he bent to meet her. Their lips meeting fiercely, her hands helping him out of his suit as fast as she could without breaking their kiss.  
Soon, his clothes pooled on the floor along with her towel. His strong hand ran down her body, feeling every inch of her skin. She kissed down his neck, running her tongue down his strong, amazing chest, looking up at him with a grin as her soft hand started to lightly stroke him. He exhaled a long breath through his nose, his mouth making a tight 'mmm' moan.

She gave him another flash of a grin as she slowly sank to her knees in front of him. He rested his hands on her shoulders as he watched her sink lower. Her dark eyes on his as she ran her warm tongue over his length. A muffled 'mmph..' escaping him as she slowly took him into her mouth. His gasps and moans urging her on, he briefly tangled his fingers through her damp, dark tresses, flexing his grip now and then in response to her coaxing tongue. She could hear his breathing become more rapid and shallow as she felt his hips buck forward, his hands clenching tighter in her hair. Feeling his body tense as he grunts a low warning. "I'm about to-" he cuts off with a moan, and with another thrust of his hips, he shuddered and came, his eyes looking down as he watched her finished him, swallowing and running her tongue around his length one more time before releasing him and looking up with a smile. He matched her grin, his muscled chest rising and falling with his gasping breaths.

"Well.. that was just what I needed." he said, the smile not leaving his face. His hands still resting on her shoulders, enjoying watching her kneel before him. He looked her over again, and held out a big hand to help her rise. "My turn" he smirks, and kisses her again, his tongue flicking against hers as he turns her, her back to the bed. His strong arms around her, he guided her to the bed. She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, lust and excitement in her eyes. He moved her legs further apart, his hands on her knees. Kneeling down now, his face so close to her, he turns his head and let his lips meet the inside of her thighs, already making her wriggle as his kisses trailed higher, grazing her teasingly, he moves to her other thigh, his lips trailing painfully slowly northward. Finally moving his face forward, his tongue tracing lines across her soft skin, making her gasp. His beard scruff grazed her as his tongue darts between her swollen folds, every lick bringing another moan to her lips. Her fingers clutched tightly tot he sheets beneath her, as he expertly laps and nibbles. Her back arched as his index and middle finger dipped inside her, and he teasingly pressed deeper as his mouth attacks her.

It didn't take him long and she's gasping and moaning, her hips bucking to meet his fingers and tongue. "Ohhhh Hunter..mm mmm yessss!" she cried as her body writhed and convulsed beneath him. He left her whimpering as he grinned up at her, their eyes meeting. He moved up onto the bed beside her, licking his fingers off slowly before kissing her deeply. His arms circled her again, their bodies pressed together as her head found that perfect nestling spot against his chest and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	10. July 14, 2012

July 14, 2012  
Phoenix, AZ

The next morning, she woke up to see Hunter wheeling a tray into the room "I didn't think you'd mind if I ordered for you. I thought room service was a good idea, since we'll have to get going for our flight to Phoenix" she smiled sleepily and stretched under the blanket.  
He stood over her with a smirk on his face. As she smiled up at him, he whispers "I really do like seeing you in the morning."   
Wagging a finger, she added "No strings.." with a note of sadness in her voice. He smiled again, reaching out to stroke her cheek and then sat at the side of the bed and ran his fingers down her body, pushing the blanket off slowly, as he went. "What were you going to put on last night, after your shower?" he changed subjects.

Giving him a coy look and a smile, she said "You'll have to wait and see... maybe tonight" and he chuckled. 

Glancing up at the clock, he whispered "Ah, to hell with breakfast" and turned, slipping off his boxers, as he lowered his weight down onto her.

Heather wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him hungrily. His hands were on her knees again, pushing her knees up to her chest as he hovered over her. Biting her lip gently, he moved his hips forward, sliding inside her, instantly bringing a groan to her lips as he holds her down to the bed and fills her. "My God.." he gasped, building his rhythm. Her arms holding him tightly, as she arched her back for him, the only mobility he gave her as he held tightly to her knees. Hunter's body bent against hers with every jerk of his hips. His kisses matching her hunger for him, growing more frantic as he moved his left hand from her knee, letting her wrap her leg around him as he grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, restricting her movement even more. His mouth moved down, leaving her to whimper and moan as he licked down her neck. His rhythm building as he brought his teeth down over her skin. With a gasp as his teeth made rough contact, his hips driving hard, she writhed underneath him, her own body convulsing around him as she cried his name over and over in loud gasps. "That's right.." he whispered, and gave in, every muscle tightening as he erupted inside of her. Releasing his grip on her wrists and knee, he collapsed on her, his arms holding her tightly.

"Well, that was just what I needed" she grinned, and nuzzled against him.

"It did hit the spot. But we have a flight to catch" he reminded her. Standing, he grabbed her up and carried her off to the showers, making her giggle as he went.

After they'd towelled off and dressed, she threw the last of her clothes into her suitcase and he gave her another lingering kiss before heading down to get them a cab as she turned in the room key. But before she could head outside to the cab that Hunter was waiting in, Chris stopped her with a soft touch of her shoulder.

"Hey I heard.. well.. obviously, I saw.. what happened with Phil." he said, looking as though Phil's name left a nasty taste in his mouth. She nodded and said softly "Yeah... Well, I've been through worse.."

"Ouch. I know I deserve that.." he said, his tone softening too, betraying his cool demeanor. "I just wanted you to know that I.. that I'm sorry. I'm sorry he hurt you, and I'm sorry every day that I hurt you" He set his jaw to not give away more in his facial expressions.

"Chris.." she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"I know, Heather. Just, if you ever-"

"I have to go." she said, turning fast before he saw the tears in her eyes. She got into the cab before he had a chance to follow her ot and they sped off to the airport. Seeing the look on her face, Hunter frowned. " What happened back there? Phil?" but she shook her head, and told him about Chris. Hunter nodded.

"I know there's some strong feelings left there. And it's nothing I have the right to comment on.. But if you want to talk about it.. you always have Cena" he smiled. That brought a grin to her face and he put an arm protectively around her, wiping her tears away with the other hand.

The flight went seamlessly, arriving in Pheonix for the Money in the bank pay per view the next night. As they went to check in, Heather was suprised that he asked for one room, two keys and nonchalantly handed her a key.

"You really meant 'stay the weekend' didn't you?" she marvelled when they were alone in the elevator together. He smirked and nodded.

"Unless you're not ok with that. I can get a second room." he offered. 

"Are you kidding?" she asked, shooting him a don't-be-rediculous look.

"I was hoping you'd say that" he said as he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled slightly to raise her face and give her a long kiss. He winked at her as the elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall to find their room. Settling in, Hunter ran his eyes over her as she stretched out on the big bed. "The Money in the Bank press conference will be starting soon." he said.

She nodded "I don't think I'm going. Phil has to go, and I don't exactly manage him any more." she explained.

"I would give you a good lecture about skipping out too much recently, but I completely understand" he said, much to her surprise. "Although, you do make it hard to want to go" he added, casting his eyes over her again, dressed in little black shorts and a midriff-baring Def Leppard T-shirt.

She grinned and sat up, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. "Well, you kinda HAVE to go. But I think I could make it worth your while when you get back" she said slowly tightening his tie for him.

"I think I'll be looking forward to that" he smirked, putting his fingers under her chin , raising her face and meeting her lips with a long, sensual kiss, lingering to look into her eyes. "See you tonight" he smiled.

As the door closed, she took a deep breath and looked around the room. Unpacking her outfit for the pay per view the next day: form fitting black corderoy pants and a black blouse with long, bell sleeves, she set it aside and looked at the lingerie she had hinted at wearing for Hunter tonight.  
She went out to the store for a few things, and on the way back, got a text from John.

'Not coming to the press conference? Ppl are missing ya.'

His text made her smile. She answered back quickly.

'Nah. Still avoiding Phil.' 

'Understand completely. But, I miss my bestie. Wanna do dinner?'

Sighing, she shook her head, knowing she really couldn't tell him about Hunter. She considered what to say, because she didn't want to lie to her friend. She just couldn't tell him everything.

'Can't tonight but what about after Raw Monday? Dinner out in Vegas?'

She waited for his answer, praying that he wouldn't ask why she was unavailable tonight. She was thankful to see that John didn't inquire. 

'It's a date! Gotta go, they're starting. See you tomorrow'

Tucking her phone back in her pocket, she grabbed a taxi back to the hotel and started setting out the candles she had bought on her shopping outing. She took a nice, long shower and towelled off, surprised to hear her phone ring. It was her ex, Mark, better known to the masses as The Undertaker. Answering without hesitation "well, well, well Stranger. Haven't heard from you in a while" she said happily.

"Heather, how are you?" His words were short, but she could almost hear his smile.

"I'm hangin' in there, but how are YOU feeling?" she asked, and both of them knew she used that tone because his last match at Wrestlemania really had hurt him. After assuring her that he was fine and all healed up, he got right down to buisness.

"I know you're probably busy with the pay per view tomorrow and all. I just wanted to run something by you. I'll be back for Raw 1000, of course. I was wondering if you'd be up for taking me out to the ring for old times sake?"

"Oh! Mark, yeah! Yeah I'd love that!" she grinned excitedly.

"Good, it's really not the same without you by my side." he said.

"I wouldn't ever miss the chance!" she reconfirmed happily.

"Well, should I take advantage of that and ask you to go to Vince's dinner afterward with me?" he asked.

"Oh! Yes! Of course I will!" she sputtered a bit in suprise.

"You sure? I know things haven't been a smooth path for you lately.." he asked. Of course he had seen things unfold with Phil. They knew the same people, having been together for so long. She really didn't know why they ever let things drift apart, they very well could still be together. Mark had spent more and more time away from the WWE and he knew he wouldn't be fair to her, leaving her behind more often than not when she had to work. It was like the civil version of the break up that she and Chris had a while back. She trusted and missed Mark.

"Mark, I haven't seen you in forever. Of course we're going to go together. Things are less than stellar with Phil, and everything, but you and I have WAY more history. Just keep me safe" she smiles, trying to keep the sad note out of her voice.

"You know I will. That sounds great then" his voice was gruff, but she could tell he was pleased. They said their goodbyes and she hung up, going to her suitcase and dressed in the delicate black lace bra and panties. Sliding the thigh high fishnet stockings on, she added the garter belt and hooked them to it. As if on cue, her phone chimed and it was Hunter's text.

'About 5 min away. Ready to make it worth my while?'

She grinned and quickly shot back a text.

'Wait and see'

She set about lighting all the candles around the room. Turning the lights off, illuminated by the candle light, she lay on her stomach on the bed, facing the door. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the key card slide into the lock, and heard it 'click.' As the door swung open, she grinned and saw him pause, realize the dim lighting was due to candle light, and let out an appreciative 'mmmm' as a grin spread across his face when he saw her.  
He had been carrying his suit jacket over his shoulder, but now he flung it over a chair and proceeded to strip clothes off on his way toward the bed. She stood and met him just as he got to the bed and asked "you like?" as she gave him a little twirl.

"Oh, sweetheart. This was WELL worth my while" he said as he finished stripping and pulled her close to him.

"Think it will look as good laying next to your clothes?" she asked, reaching behind her. But Hunter stopped her.

"No. Leave it on" he said huskily. He kissed her long and hard, scooping her up into his strong arms. He lay her down on the bed and ran his strong hands down her body, obviously loving the feel of the lacy fabric under his fingers. "You look so sexy dressed up for me like this" he mumbled, close to her ear.

"I'm glad you like it" she said quietly.

"Oh baby, I do" he confirmed. His hands were rubbing her breasts through the lacey material, making her moan softly, and he grinned, kissing down her neck and repeating his actions on her panties. Another gasp escaped her as he made her squirm. "These are the only things coming off" he commanded, as she bit her lower lip, nodding in understanding.  
He trailed his kisses down her stomach and kissed her panties before hooking his thumbs under the black material and sliding them down her legs, tossing them to the floor. His strong hands gripping her and roughly running up her legs, feeling the fishnet material under her palms. He moved back up her body before positioning himself between her thighs. Kissing her roughly, he slid inside her. After a few minutes, he held onto her sides, and turned, pulling her on top of him. She gasped as she felt the adjustment and started to move her hips with him, her hands resting on his broad chest. He took one of her hands and raised it to his mouth, kissing over her palm, and over her entire hand. 

Her hips bucked, as she rose and fell over and over, her moans building as he held her hips tightly, moving his strong hips with her. She cried his name over and over as he coaxed her into a long, rushing climax. Never breaking his rhythm, he turned them once more, and once again he was above her and in control. It didn't take long for her quivering muscles to bring him over the edge, grabbing at her hips tightly. A low, animalistic grunt rumbled in his throat. He collapsed next to her, both of them catching their breath.

"My God, you need to wear that for me more often" he panted.

"I didn't realize the effect it had on you, or I would have done this years ago" she grinned.

"Are you staying here tomorrow, or going on to Vegas after Money in the bank?" he asked, after a few minutes of watching her, his head on her shoulder, his finger tracing invisable patterns on the soft skin of her upper arm.  
"Well, my brothers all live in Vegas now, so I was thinking of leaving after the pay per view tomorrow night so I could be settled in and go visit them first thing in the morning. What about you?"

Hunter sighed. "I'm kinda glad to hear you say that. I didn't want to tell you I have an early meeting in Vegas, or think of leaving you here. I know we'll need separate rooms in Vegas, but we can at least fly in together." She grinned and nodded happily.

"That sounds great, boss."

"Good... and since it's our last night for a while.. Come here..." he said gruffly, pulling her to him again, his lips searching out hers, his fingers tangling in her hair, her arms moving around his strong neck. Hunter made love to her. It was sweet and slow, and much more intimate than their usual frenzied passions. Hours later, she fell asleep in his arms for the second time in as many nights.


	11. July 17, 2012

July 15, 2012  
Phoenix, AZ

The next morning, they stayed in bed until the last possible moment, rushing to shower and get ready. He put on his new suit and she put in the black clothes she had laid out the night before. Hunter ran his hands over her ass appreciatively, and playfully spanked her. "Very sexy. Shame you'll be behind the mic tonight" he smirked. She wiggled her butt playfully and laughed.

"Maybe I'll have a good reason to get involved tonight" which brought another smirk to his face.

He did his usual: brought their bags down and hailed a cab. She turned in the room keys and hurried out to climb into the cab. Arriving at the arena, they waved and signed a few autographs. One fan handed Heather a CD to sign and she gave him a questioning smile as she saw it was the newest album by Chris Jericho's band, Fozzy.

"Why would you want me to sign a Fozzy cd?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I mean you ARE in inspiration for 'Grail' AND 'Broken Soul' It would be cool to have you sign it" the teenage guy grinned. Trying to hide her surprise, she smiled and signed the CD jacket for him before heading inside.

She took her bag from Hunter and smiled up at him, but she felt rather awkward and numb. "You ok?" he asked, noticing her change in mood. Heather nodded. 

"Yeah, absolutely" she said. Was she lying? She should be totally ok, but she just felt so numb. Hunter put a steadying hand on her shoulder. He frowned slightly. 

"I have a pre show meeting, but I don't want to leave if something's wrong." She shook her head again.

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. Go have your meeting, don't be late. I'll meet up with you after the show, if you still want to grab a flight to Vegas with me" she smiled. He looked to make sure no one was hanging around, leaned in close, and gruffly whispered "It's not all I want to do with you, but it will have to do." With a wink, he took off to stow his bag and get to his meeting.

Lost deep in thought, she found her dressing room, checked her make up and hair in the mirror inside, and grabbed her iPod from her bag. Searching through the online library on iTunes, she bought the Fozzy album 'Chasing the Grail' and downloaded it. Scrolling through the songs, she listened to 'Grail', which was the song the entire album got it's name from. Chris' voice came through her headphones.

"I've been searching, oh I fear  
for what seems like a thousand years  
Only to find that I'm losing my mind  
I've been standing to the side  
A blackened soul as my guide  
Only to see there's a price to be free"

She made a face, bringing up the jacket on the screen of her iPod. Indeed, the credits did say 'To Heather. My Heart, My Soul, My Grail' She stared at the screen and scrolled to the next song's credits. The numb feeling grew when she saw her name was the only one there. It simply said 'For Heather' Chris' voice continued.

"You can cast a magic spell  
Or pull the sword from the stone  
Until you find the grail that you've been looking for  
You'll always be alone"

She swallowed hard. Why would he write this song for her?

"Where is this grail I've been searching for?  
So many years, since you've been gone  
On all the roads I have travelled on  
Where is this grail I've been searching for?"

Staring blankly as she finished the song. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why had he not said anything to her. She crolled to the next song 'Broken Soul' and listened to Chris' rock-n-roll voice again.

"Standing in the shadow  
Behind a wall  
Made of fear.  
Cracking the foundations  
Dissolve the glue  
With my tears.  
Now I'm standing at the crossroads  
And I know which way to go  
But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own  
I'm at an end  
Losing control.  
Trying to mend  
This broken soul.  
Give me one more chance  
for me to show  
How much I need you to heal my broken soul"

Tears filled her eyes and she sniffed, trying to will them not to fall. Why was this the first time she had heard this? And from a random fan? Why not from Chris? After all the hurtful things he had said to her before, she could barely believe he would ever even think that way, let alone make songs about it.

She listened to her songs over and over again. HER songs! She'd never had a song written about her. How could Chris be this sweet and never tell her anything? She picked up her phone and dropped Cena a text.

'Are you at the Arena? Can you stop by my dressing room?'

He said he's be right there, and a few minutes later, he was knocking on her door. "John! Hey, do you think I could escort you to the ring tonight?" she asked with a little smile.

John smiled questioningly and said "Sure, I always love having you watchin' my back. But, aren't you supposed to be on the mic tonight?"

"Yeah I was going to, but we can do a quick promo.. It's no secret we are friends!" she smiled.

"Absolutely! It'll be like old times! But..."he added, reaching out to put both hands on her shoulders. "..you forget. I know you. What's up? There some other reason why you want to be out at ringside?" he asked. Heather laughed and told him about the fan, and the songs, playing her songs for him (HER songs!).

"So you planning to steal the show out there?" he asked with a grin. "Gonna put the moves on your ex?"

"No! I don't know why I'd rather be out there than commentating.. I just do" she admitted.

"Well, you've always been my good luck charm. I'm in" he said with another smile. They went out to tell Jerry and Michael that she wasn't going out with them tonight, and then John brought her over to the cameras. He went on about how one thing was for certain, as sure as he was going to stop the Big Show from winning, he also had a good luck charm to make sure he would take home the briefcase hanging over that ring. The camera zoomed out to show Heather standing next to him with a grin. Her dark make up and gothic look clashed with John's all-American boy look. It had to be hard to believe, to the first time viewer, that the two of them really were the best of friends. 

"It's no secret this guy is my best friend! And if anyone's got his back, it's me! The Big Show has to be stopped, and this team is just the combo to do the job! We've got your number, Big Show!" she said, pointing between her and Cena.

The pay per view got underway soon enough. Cena's music que'd up and he went out to the cheers of the fans. As soon as he'd burst through, Heather followed him out. The crowd exploded in cheering and applause.

This wasn't Heather's first ladder match but she still kept on her toes as the participants grabbed, used and threw the ladders scattered about the outside of the ring. Even staying alert, she barely escaped as Kane launched a closed ladder at Cena and it toppled over onto the floor beside her. A few times, Heather screamed for John to watch out, narrowly thrown ladders. She even got in the ring once to help Cena push the ladder over that Big Show had been climbing. Furious, Big Show choke slammed Chris and pushed him between the sides of a ladder laying in the ring. Just as he was about to crush Chris inside the ladder, Heather reached into the ring, grabbing Chris' hands and she frantically tugged him until he managed to roll to safety. A silence fell over the crowd for a second as she and Chris just stared at each other. He was surprised when he realized what she had done, and she seemed just as surprised with herself.

That moment was quickly interrupted as the bell rang and the crowd went crazy. Cena had won. Their gaze broken, Heather slid back into the ring, only to be scooped up in a big bear hug as Cena pranced around the ring in celebration. The crowd went wild as the two friends celebrated in the ring. They made their way backstage, slapping hands and even posing for a couple of pictures with fans along the way.

"Hey, let's celebrate. What do ya say? And we can catch a flight to Vegas in the morning." John asked.

"Ohh.. I'd love to, but I can't. I have a flight to catch tonight. I'm going to my brother's tomorrow before the show." she explained apologetically.

"I understand. But we ARE still on for tomorrow, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course!" she was so thankful he never questioned deeper into things. He gave her another hug and started down the hallway, turning to address her as he went.

"Have a safe flight. And thanks for the good luck" he raised the briefcase slightly and she laughed and gave him a little wave.

"See you tomorrow!" she called. Turning to head toward her dressing room, she nearly ran right into Phil. He had a sombre look on his face as he looked down at her.

"How about sharing some of that luck with me? Come out with me to my match tonight?" he asked softly. She furrowed her brow as she looked up at him.

"Oh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea" she told him quietly. He frowned.

"I could really use the back up out there. I definitely didn't get on AJ's good side letting her know that you're the one I want, not her." His eyes studied her.

"She finally believed you?" Heather asked.

"I think she does. But what do I have to do to convince you of that?" he asked. Her heart stuck in her chest.

"Phil..." she took a deep breath. "You just need to give me some time.."

"I'm trying. I really am. I just.. I thought I gave you what you wanted when I told AJ in front of the world that I love you."

"And that IS a good start, but-"

"A good start? What else do I have to do? I just want to go back to the way we were." he looked frustrated. She found herself feeling guilty, even though she knew she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry. I just can't wave a magic wand and forget everything that happened. That just takes time. I don't know what else to do or tell you. I'm so sorry." she said, a sadness in her voice. He put his hand under her chin and raised her face to look up at him.

"I'll wait. I'm sorry. I just miss you. I miss us." he said softly.

"I know. I..." she trailed off, looking back up at him. "Good luck tonight. I'm sure you'll be fine" she tried to sound cheerful. He nodded and leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He turned and walked away without another word.

Shaking her head, she made it to her dressing room. When her text tone chimed, she was surprised to see it was Chris.

'I'm probably the last person you want to talk to. I'm not sure why you did it, but I'm glad you did. But thank you for looking out for me'

Here came that numb feeling again. Why did she save him out there? If her heart sank when she talked with Phil, it was definitely rising in her throat thinking about Chris.

'It was the right thing to do. I didn't want to see you get hurt.' 

She considered her answer carefully and decided it was the truth. She hit send and right away he answered her back.

'Ditto. I really realize now how stupid I was. See you at Raw?'

'I'm sure you will. Safe travels'

She tucked her phone away and opened the door, glad to finally be in the safety of her dressing room. She was surprised to see Hunter there.

"Ready to get going?" he asked with a grin.   
"I've never been more ready to get out of here in my life" she mumbled. 

"Something happen out there?" he asked with a frown. She locked the door and moved closer to him, loosening his tie slowly. 

"Come shower with me and I'll fill you in" she said, peeling her shirt off. Hunter smirked.

"You fill me in.. and I'll fill you" he offered, pulling her against him and kissing her hard.

"Perfect trade" she grinned and they finished stripping down. As the steaming water ran down their bodies, she told him about Phil and he almost growled.

"That guy doesn't know when to quit"

"He doesn't" she agreed, her voice sounding weary. "All he's doing is pushing me away" There. She had said it out loud. She definitely still cared, but she just couldn't think of patching anything up with him if he couldn't just give her time.

"And right into Jericho's arms?" Hunter asked. She smirked and told him about the text exchange. 

"But a lot has happened there. I need a lot of time to think. And I need something uncomplicated in the meantime" she said, biting her lower lip and running her hands all over his strong body, washing him.

"That, I can do, baby" he grinned and pushed her back against the shower wall, kissing her neck as she wrapped her leg around him. His hands on her wrists, holding them over her head as he slipped inside her.

As they dressed, she took some comfortable black lounge pants out of her bag and slid them on with a plain, black tank top. Hunter wore a pair of faded, tight jeans and an old Metallica t shirt. Grabbing their cab for the airport, finally settling into their seats on the plane.

"So, I tell you about all these issues in my life.. What about you? What about life with Stephanie?" Heather asked, casually. Hunter gave her a tight lipped smile and shook his head. 

"She's the same as ever. An intolerable daddy's girl." he answered. "I really don't want to talk about her" he said sternly. Heather just nodded and changed the subject to Raw that night. 

"Gonna be on the mic tonight? " Hunter asked casually.

"Most likely. It beats running into certain people backstage." she admitted.  
"Just tell me and I can take care of that" he said with a low growl, but she shook her head.

"I'll get through that without help from the higher ups. But don't think I don't appreciate it" she grinned.


	12. July 16, 2012

July 16, 2012  
Las Vegas, NV

They got into Las Vegas around 4am. Each of them booked a seperate room, but Hunter followed her up to her room and grabbed her up, pressing her against him in a crushing embrace.

"I have to go get paperwork done before my breakfast meeting. You get some rest and make sure you stay in touch." he said, sternly.

"I promise. In the meantime, don't go sticking your neck out for me" she whispered, her eyes on his lips as they drew closer.

"I'm the boss. I'll do what I want" came his own raspy whisper and before she could argue, his lips were on hers, their hands running over each other's bodies. His goodbye kiss leaving her swooning as he walked out the door.

Taking a nap, Heather got ready and went to her brother's place. After a great day of catching up, she finally said good bye and headed to the arena. She had already decided that her black shorts and tank top were good enough for tonight. As she went to look for Cena, she turned a corner and there was Chris.

"Well, it would seem like we're making a habit of this running into one another thing" he said with a smile, which she returned with a half smile.

"It would seem so"

"So.. thanks for last night" Chris went on softly.

"Oh.. you know.. It was nothing, really" she said, feeling awkward and a little shy all of a sudden. 

"It was. I wouldn't have blamed you if you helped Big Show squash me under that ladder. I don't know why you did it, but I'm thankful you did." he smiled.

"I found out about the songs" she blurted out. Chris froze momentarily. His blue eyes studied her.

"You did?" was all he managed to ask, keeping his tone casual.

"Yes.. I did." she paused in thought before going on. "Why didn't you tell me?" She had asked the question that had been in the back of her mind for the last 24 hours. His features softened at her question.

"Honestly? I didn't know how. I hurt you, Heather. I know I did, and I regret that. I can't make up for it with a few songs, I know that." he explained. Biting her lower lip in thought, she kept her face expressionless the best that she could as she listened.

"Well.. telling me is a good first step" she said, trying to pick her words carefully.

"Heather. I wrote those songs for you. I've written so many songs for you. I think about you all the time. If there was a way to make it up to you, I'd do it. If I could take us back a few years when we were happy.." he looked like he had just spilled his deepest, darkest secrets. Maybe he had.

She realized that she was staring in suprise and silence. She needed to answer him, but her heart was in her throat. She felt like she could barely breathe.

"I..I.." she tried to find words in the fog in her mind. "I didn't know" she finally got a sentence out.

“I just didn't know how to tell you. I want you back, but I don't deserve you after what I did. I'll prove myself" he said, his blue eyes serious as he studied her brown ones.

"I miss the way we were" she admitted quietly. He nodded and leaned down to give her a tender kiss on the cheek. He left her without another word, that numb feeling creeping through her. Finally, she went on the search for John again. Finally finding him, she told him what had just happened and he grinned, nodding to the backstage monitor. Chris had made his way down to the ring to shut Dolph Ziggler up as he bragged about winning his Money In The Bank briefcase last night. He tried to call Chris a loser. But all that ended up doing was getting laid out by a Codebreaker from Chris.

"Looks like it's a start in the right direction" Cena told her and she blushed slightly.  
That was quickly cut short when Daniel Bryan and AJ came onto the screen. Heather rolled her darkly painted eyes as Daniel asked AJ again to marry him and this time she said yes. She was relieved in a way, and found herself wondering if they would just fade away into the background after the wedding.

The show went on fairly uneventfully until Phil's match with The Big Show. John had been planning a big announcement for the end of the show, so they had hung out backstage, watching. Big Show had really let his aggressions out. Even after the bell had rang, he pummelled Phil, who was already slumping in the corner, hurting.

John went to grab Heather's arm but she was already running out, down the ramp. Big Show had Phil against the lower turnbuckle, crumpled to the mat. Heather slid into the ring, putting herself between the two men, making Big Show pause.

"Please. Don't.." Heather said, looking up sombrely at the giant. Phil tried to get up, but he slumped back against the bottom turnbuckle. Shaking her head as Big Show told her to get out of the way. "I can't do that" was all she said in answer. 

"Don't.." Phil said, his teeth clenched as he held his side. "Don't get hurt. Get out of here" he pleaded with her, weakly. She turned to look at him, as two things happened: Big Show raised his hands to knock her out of the way, and Cena ran down to come to his friend's rescue. Big Show climbed down, grabbing a mic he told Cena that it was obvious why he and Heather were out there: to cash in the Money in the Bank contract after he had already worked Punk over. John shook his head and made his announcment as Heather stood and went to his side.

"I'm not here to take advantage of the situation. I'm giving you a week. I'm here to tell you that I plan to cash this in next Monday at Raw 1000. So, you have a week." he told Punk.  
As Raw ended, and they made their way backstage, Phil lightly grabbed Heather's shoulder. 

She spun around and he asked "So you came out there just to make me look stupid like that? I thought we were giving this time so we could work it out.."

"I didn't.. Is that what you think I was doing? I didn't want to see you get hurt, Phil." she told him. As he looked doubtfully at Heather, Cena interrupted.

"I was going to make that announcement either way. Heather just saved you from some extra beatings." he said sternly. Phil stared angrily at him, and stormed off. Heather watched him go, and shook her head sadly at John. They headed out to dinner and she tried to forget what had happened.

"So are you going to Smackdown?" she asked between bites. He shook his head.

"Not this time. I'm due for some R and R" he grinned. 

She nodded in agreement but added "I think I might show up this time."

"I bet home office has been going nuts, you've been gone so long" he teased her.

"You aren't far off." she assured her friend. They finished dinner and he kept noticing that she danced around any talk of Phil or Chris. As he dropped her off, he gave her a hug.

"Watch out for yourself on Smackdown. And take some time thinking over Phil and Chris. These guys aren't going anywhere."

"We'll see if that's good or bad." she smirked, hugging him tightly. She went up to her room, returned a few text messages, and poured herself a glass of wine to wind down before she finally was able to fall asleep.


	13. July 12, 2012

July 12, 2012  
San Diego, CA

The Smackdown taping went pretty smoothly. Heather really had nothing to do other than hang out backstage. She texted with Mark about meeting up in St Louis. Just as she was thinking coming had been a mistake and was turning to leave, Vicki's shrill voice sounded behind her. 

"Suprising to see you here. You haven't bothered for how long now?"

"I see you've held down the fort just fine" Heather returned cooly.

"Of course I have" Vicki laughed. "I'm just suprised. CM Punk isn't here tonight. John Cena isn't either. Oh wait. Aren't you trying to sink your black claws into Jericho these days?" she asked with another shrill laugh. Her cackle was cut short as Heather delivered a hard slap to her face. She felt a pair of strong arma grab her up and move her to the side just as she was about to launch herself at Vicki. 

Of all the people, she was shocked to find Alberto Del Rio between the two of them. He wasted little time informing Vicki that she was too old to get herself into locker room brawls. Laughing loudly, Heather forgot and forgave the interruption and left the two of them to it, glad to be gone when a few seconds later, a shrill scream from Vicki rang down the hallway.


	14. July 23. 2012

July 23, 2012  
St Louis, MO

Making her way to St Louis that week, Heather was surprised to be so relieved to be travelling alone. Usually, she hated not having someone along for the ride. But this time, there was no arguing, no keeping to someone else's schedule. She hadn't even been booked to do any appearances anywhere. By the weekend, she had found time to catch up on sleep, get a manicure, see some of the movies she had been meaning to get around to seeing, and even drove around the city and wandered around the St Louis zoo by herself.   
She texted John, Mark and Hunter each day and ignored a few from Phil. She'd been surprised that Chris hadn't texted and admittedly spent a few nights staring at her phone, debating on dropping him a text or two. But, keeping her friend's advice in mind, she didn't. The rest of the week belonged to her. She even took a cab to the arena, opting to meet Mark there.

Going straight to her dressing room, she dressed carefully in a short, black skirt, black and white striped stockings, a black corset and her knee high, chunky black boots. Making sure her make up was dark, glittering, and flawless, she turned in surprise at a knock at the door. 

Opening her door slowly, she was surprised and confused to find Alberto Del Rio there. Giving him a questioning look, he flashed her a white toothed grin, and she said "Alberto.. what's up?"

"You look stunning tonight" he said, the smile still on his face. She looked to each side of him and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, thank you.. What's up?" she asked again.

"I have a match at the beginning of the show tonight. I have to get ready, but before I do.. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ceremony tonight with me?" he asked smoothly, not loosing that flashy grin. She just looked at him with suprise.

"Oh.. um.. that's nice of you to ask, but I already have a date" she told him.

"Seniorita. Do not break my heart. I simply can not take 'no' for an answer." he told her, placing one hand over his heart. Heather's jaw dropped. She really couldn't believe he was even here, asking her this. They never really even talked, unless in passing. She wouldn't even say that the two of them got along.

"Well, she said no" came an interruption from behind Del Rio. They both looked to see Chris standing there, cool as ever. He had a smug look on his face as he stared at Del Rio. Alberto frowned at Chris and sneered.

"And I suppose she's going with you, Jericho? Here's her chance to ditch you for an upgrade"  
"Actually, SHE can speak for HERSELF, guys" Heather interrupted. "Mark asked me weeks ago." she finished and Chris gave her a small smile and a nod of understanding.

"Guess 'Berto and I should have stepped up our game a long time ago" he told her with a wink and she found her heart pounding heavier in her chest. He wanted to take her tonight? Or was he just saving her from Del Rio? She tried to mimic his cool, smirky smile. 

"Maybe next time you'll plan ahead" she managed to say, addressing Jericho. He chuckled and nodded, a twinkle in his blue gaze.

"You still have a few hours to change your mind, seniorita" came the interruption to their little moment from Alberto. "You should be on the arm of an aristocrat like myself instead of a has-been or a.." he paused, looking at Chris disdainfully, "a future has-been."

"Why don't you go get ready for our match, Berto? I'd hate it if you were the reason we lose tonight" They watched hi storm off after a few choice words in Spanish.

"Thanks" Heather said, looking up at him with a pink blush lightly creeping over her.

"It was no problem. That guy's a real asshole." he told her. Pausing, he watched her bite he lower lip and he softly asked "So, Mark, huh?" She nodded. 

"He asked me a while back. I haven't seen him in so long. I mean, it's just tonight.." Heather found herself rambling. Was she trying to justify it to him? She managed to stop talking and gave him a shy smile.

"It makes sense. I'm sure he realizes that he misses you. Probably more than he thought he would." Chris said, leaning on one hand comfortably on the doorway. Unable to come up with a witty remark, she blushed brighter and shook her head slowly. "Well, I.." he started, his blue gaze meeting her brown one. "I.. I've got a match to get ready for" he smirked, but his tone was still soft. She grinned and nodded.

"Good luck" she told him genuinely and he smiled and turned, leaving her in the doorway. Turning slowly, she stepped back into her dressing room, closed the door, and leaned against it, her head swimming. A text from Mark snapped her back to reality. He asked her if she wanted to watch the show from the backstage monitors with him. She said she would be right there, then checked her hair and make up one last time and went out to meet Mark. He grabbed her up in a huge hug, lifting her off the ground. 

"Ahhhh! It's so good to see you!!!" she grinned and he kissed her cheek.

"It's been too long" he agreed in his deep voice. She reached up and touched his buzz cut hair, smiling. "I know.. you liked it long" he said, giving her a fond smile as she nodded.

"You know me so well, still" she said. They watched Vince go out and introduce DX. Hunter and Shawn came out and did a huge segment with the rest of the gang joining them. When Chris went out for his match, teaming with Ziggler and Del Rio against Sheamus, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara, he waved hello to Mark and DX, who had gathered backstage after their segment, to hang out with Mark and Heather. Chris' gaze turned to the Goth Girl and he smiled and gave her a nod, letting his eyes linger noticably before he went out.

"What's going on there?" Mark asked her with a questioning glance. 

"Is he treating you better?" Hunter added, before she could answer. She tried to update them all as well as she could.

"You were really good for him, when he let ya, kiddo" Shawn told her and the others nodded. 

"Just don't let him hurt you like the last time. I swear he'll suffer if he does" Mark promised.

"We all sound like a bunch of gossiping old ladies, by the way" Shawn said. Just then, Ziggler turned to Chris and layed him out so Sheamus got an easy pin. Vicki had climbed into the ring with Dolph and they circled the motionless Jericho. 

"Speaking of old ladies.." XPac said as Heather looked to Mark as if to tell him she hoped he wouldn't mind. He nodded, the two of them still able to exchange so much in glances. She made her way out to the ring, quickly. Hesitating just a second, she slid into the ring, just as Vicki's shrill laugh rang out and she pointed at Chris. Ziggler had been advancing on Jericho, but stopped as Heather stood between them and Chris. Vicki frowned, but the two of them made a surprisingly easy retreat as Chris started to come to. He looked up and saw Heather standing over him. Getting to his feet, he looked around the emptied ring, putting it all together. His glance turned to Heather, and then out to the crowd, who were cheering and screaming.

This was the first time since he'd left her in the ring crying that they had been alone together in the middle of the squared circle. Just like the last time, she stood before him, unsure of what to do or say, but not liking the feeling that was crawling through her right now. He looked back to her, then out to the crowd once again, clearly in deep thought. Signalling for a mic, he moved toward Heather, his blue eyes now locked onto her. 

"The last time we were in this ring together..." he trailed off, both waiting for the crowd to quiet down, and picking his words carefully. Heather looked around, feeling her heart threaten to move up into her throat. His voice broke her out of the spinning thoughts in her head. "Heather, I want to.. I NEED to.. apologize to you. I came back to save all of them.." he motioned to the fans, who exploded in cheers and some 'Y2J!' chants. "But, all along, I needed YOU to save ME." he told her. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath, refusing to let them fall. Where was he headed with this? "In fact, I've really wanted to do this for a while now" he continued, raising his hand and giving a signal for the curtain to drop over by the side of the entrance ramp. Heather's eyes widened as she saw all the other members of his band, Fozzy, ready to play. Right there in the ring, he sang 'Broken Soul' to her. In the same ring he had destroyed her, he was now winning her over. 

At the commentary table, Jerry raved "This is amazing! Raw 1000, featuring Fozzy, even! How great would it be if he won her back like this?"

Michael's only answer was "We'll see.." as Chris ended the song with 'Give me one more chance, for me to show how much I need you to heal my broken soul.' 

He asked more to her than to the mic "Can you forgive me?" It took a minute or two for her to realize that she was standing there with a dopey grin on her face. The crowd went wild as she pressed her darkly painted lips together and slowly nodded, making a grin spread on his face, too. He tossed the mic to the canvas and held her face gently, telling her "I know I have a long way to go, but you won't regret it" His vow was quiet, and only for the two of them as he kissed her gently and the crowd erupted all over again.

"Did you ever expect this?" Jerry asked as Chris grabbed her hand and they made their way to the back, the crowd chanting 'Y2J!'

"I can't believe she fell for the rock star apology" Michael said, but even he had a tone of awe in his voice. Getting back behind the curtain, she headed toward Mark, but stopped short, lingering to see if Chris was coming over with her. He smiled, and looked down to her. 

"I know you have plans already. Don't worry, I know we have a long way to go before I can make up all my mistakes. Have fun tonight" he reassured her, and leaned toward her, planting a gentle, soft kiss on her dark lips. She looked up, almost dazed by his kiss, and he winked, giving Mark a nod of respect before taking off to change. She watched him go, and then made her way over to Mark 

"Well, that was impressive" he said, giving her a smirk. She blushed a little. 

"It was so unexpected" she told him and he nodded. 

"I take it I'm on my own tonight then" he finished. Shaking her head, she explained that Chris had already known she was going with him, and tried to explain the whole deal where he said he needed to make up for his past mistakes anyway. Mark nodded and hugged her against him "He better realize what he has, this time around" which made her grin and hug him back tightly.

They watched Hunter and Lesner go at it, Hunter goading Lesner and Heyman into agreeing to a match at SummerSlam. Heather felt so uneasy about this match up. She had seen Lesner break Hunter's arm before, and she knew what a dangerous man he was. But she had no control over that, and for now, she would keep her nose out of it.. for now.  
Mark and Heather made their trademark grand entrance that night, during a dark-out. As the lights came up, the crowd went nuts seeing the Dead Man and the Goth Girl join Kane in the ring. The Brothers of Pain were together again for tonight, and the hoisted Heather up on their shoulders to show everyone she was back with them. Making their slow progression backstage after the match, slapping hands with ecstatic fans as they went, Heather couldn't seem to keep the grin off of her face. As they got backstage, she hugged Kane and then Mark, who picked her up and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm going to shower and then I'll meet you at your dressing room afterward?" he asked her and she nodded happily. Making her way to her dressing room, she quickly showered and put on the amazing new gown she had bought just for the occasion: long and black with delicate grey pin striping down the entire dress, spaghetti straps and a small strip of purple mesh across the top, just enough to give an extra peak of cleavage. She put her hair up carefully and re applied her make up, finishing just in time to hear a knock at the door. Eagerly, she opened it to see Mark, giving him a blush as he looked her over and nodded approvingly. He grabbed her bag and they went out to his car. Dropping off their bags, Mark drove them to the hall Vince had booked for the grand celebration. They had drinks and chatted with the other early guests, including Hunter and Stephanie.

It felt like a Hall of Fame night with all the speeches and applause that happened over the next few hours. Vince ended that portion for the night with a sentimental note. 

"None of this could be possible without all of you wonderful, hard working people seated here tonight. From the very bottom of my heart, I thank you, and raise my glass in honour of you all" as he led the toast, more applause rang out as they gave Vince a standing ovation. They finished dinner, sharing in conversation with others seated with them, who happened to also include Stephanie and Hunter.

"Honestly, when the two of you joined Kane out there, I felt a thrill. It was like you had never been apart" Stephanie told them. "You really looked great out there."

"It felt like we had never skipped a beat, honestly" Mark told her, gently patting Heather's leg under the table. With impeccable timing, the music started up and Stephanie looked expectantly at Hunter, who stood up and took her to the dance floor. Mark stood and held out his hand. "Shall we?" he asked and she nodded. Taking his hand, she let him lead her to the dance floor. They came together so easily and he held her tightly against him. For the first few minutes, she just leaned against him in comfortable silence, eyes closed, enjoying the familiar feeling of how safe he always made her feel. "Doing ok?" came his deep voice, a gentleness there, reserved for her. She nodded and looked up, opening her eyes, a dreamy smile on her face. 

"Doing great. Everything's been perfect tonight. No one has ruined anything, the show went flawlessly. We were just like old times out there" she said and Mark smiled and nodded, looking down to her as they danced on while a new song started.

"I’m glad to see you happy. You deserve it." 

She didn't know exactly how to respond, so she just confirmed "I definitely am."

"And, I'm glad Chris didn't make me give you up tonight" he added softly.

"He knew we had plans. Besides, I don't even know if we're 'together'" she admitted.

"You looked pretty official tonight"

"Yeah, but he keeps saying he has a long way to go to prove himself, and to show me he's worth a second chance.." she told him, still confused herself.

"Honey, he DOES have a lot to make up for" Mark told her, looking sternly into her dark eyes. "Either way, I'm glad we're here tonight. I like the idea that for one more night, you're my girl again" he said and rested his chin on the top of her head as he pulled her in tight to him again.

She nearly had to whisper "Part of me is always your girl" and she knew he was smiling, without having to look up to see his face. They stayed out there, just holding each other as the next few songs played on. After a few more drinks, she waved Cena over and he caught up with Mark before asking if he could take his best friend for a spin on the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry I didn't go out there with you tonight!" she said as guilt washed over her for just realizing she'd been getting ready during the rest of the show. John shook his head.

"Don't sweat it. You had a busy night as it was. Seriously. Looks to me like you had a great night.. Jericho.. Mark.. hmm?" he asked with one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"It HAS been pretty great!" she admitted excitedly as she told him about everything as though he hadn't been at the same show tonight.

"Yep, definitely a great night. And no trouble with Phil, that’s good" he observed. 

"Yeah, I'll have to face reality about AJ's promotion tomorrow, and probably deal with Phil, too, but that’s not for tonight" she grinned. Hunter came up behind John and smirked 

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked. John shook his head and hugged his friend. 

"I'm headed out anyway. Text me!" and Hunter took up the dance. 

"What are you doing?" Heather asked him, looking around a little.

"Steph's dancing with daddy and I wanted to say hi...and you look HOT tonight" he said, lowering his voice and leaning in close to her ear for the last bit. She had to admit, his breath sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr CEO"

"Trust me honey, I'd rather be taking that dress off you, but seeing you in it..Mmmm" he let his breath brush her ear again and grinned at the pleasurable shudder that her body reacted with. They broke apart as the music stopped and he huskily said "Keep in touch. That's not a request." and gave her a wink as she grinned and nodded. Joining Mark again, he gave her the fresh drink he'd gotten for her. They mingled with The Rock, Mick Foley and a few others before Mark asked if she was ready to head out. She waited near the entrance as he went out to get the car. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see it was Phil. Her heart sank as she saw his anger before he even spoke.

"So that's it? You're just moving on already?" he asked accusingly. She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off immediately. "And don't tell me you aren't. I saw you up there, with Jericho. I'm not even commenting how tacky it was to show up here with Mark after that little concert display tonight. Did you forget what he did to you already? Did you forget all the shit he did to us at Wrestlemania?" Phil asked vehemently. She looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"How dare you?" she hissed. Phil scoffed.

"How dare I? How dare YOU? I guess I meant nothing to you after all? Wasn't I the one picking you up after Mr Rock-N-Roll broke your heart?" he questioned.

"You were both different men back then.." she said, hurt by his words. 

He didn't seem to notice, but shot back "Different? I haven't changed a bit, sweetheart, but it certainly seems like you're keeping your options open-"

"That's enough" Mark's voice was deep and angry as he came in to get her when he'd seen Phil as he pulled the car up. Phil paused, but looked up angrily.

"This is between Heather and myself, so-"

"Not anymore, it's not. You've said enough. If you need to keep talking, you can say it to me" Mark interrupted.

Phil put his hands up sarcastically and answered "Oh, I have NOTHING to say to you, Dead Man. But you and I aren't finished" he motioned between himself and Heather.   
Shooting them a grin, he spun and walked off. Mark clenched his fists and started after him, but Heather put a gentle hand on his arm. 

"It's not worth it" she said softly. "Take me home?" He stared after Phil, but nodded and put a protective arm around Heather as he walked her out to the car. He walked with her up to her room. 

"Well, it was otherwise a great night" Mark said and she answered with a dismissive wave.

"That's not worth mentioning, or remembering. I had a wonderful time tonight. Everything was perfect!" she said happily as she hugged him. His arms moved around her and he held her tightly. Taking a deep breath, he sighed.

"I've missed you, Heather. It felt so good out in the ring with you, and tonight, holding you.." Nestled in his arms, she agreed.

"Everything has been so magical tonight. Thanks to you, Mark"

"Chris is a lucky man" he said, and put a finger under her chin, tilting her face up and he gave her a long kiss. Leaving her head spinning and her pulse racing, he smoothed her hair and smiled. "If he doesn't measure up.. and she nodded, not needing him to finish the thought. They looked into each other's eyes, so much unspoken being communicated between them with a glance. He kissed her once more and said "Call me if you need me.. even if you don't, honey."

"I will" she promised. "Thank you, Mark" and with that, he left her at the door. She unlocked the door and made her way inside, immediately stripping off her dress and retiring to a pair of cozy pajamas. Curling up in bed, she let her thoughts swim around, dancing between Phil, Hunter, Mark and Chris. She hugged one of the pillows tight and smiled at the butterflies in her stomach. She loved the thought of letting Chris back into her life. As if on cue, her phone chimed and she read the text from Chris.

'Saw your red carpet pics. Wow!' 

She grinned as the butterflies stirred.

'Not that great but thank you :) '

'Definitely that great. I’m sure you're tired. See you at SD?'

'Yes :) '

'Guess I'll show up then ;) Night, princess'

'Goodnight rock star'

She grinned and set the phone down, cuddling up to her pillow and settled in for some sleep before catching a flight to get to smackdown in the morning.


	15. July 24, 2012

July 24, 2012  
Kansas City, MO

Heather found her bag at the airport carousel easily and quickly went out to hail a taxi to the hotel. Checking in, she was thankful not to run into anyone while she was on her mission to get to her room, unpack and grab a soothing shower. Dressing in some black cargo pants and a black beaded tank top, she did her make up and put her hair up, heading back out to make her way to the arena a little early for the taping. Her phone had remained mysteriously silent today. She found herself briefly wondering what Chris was up to, but even that thought was pushed aside by the wave of relief in the realization that Phil hadn't tried texting her either.

Wandering around as the ring and set were being assembled, Heather found a quiet spot perched high in the nosebleed section, propped her booted feet up over the chair in front of her, and watched the set come to life as she fished out her iPod and found herself playing through the Fozzy albums she had. Chris’ voice filled her ears and she leaned back, lounging lazily, a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

Soon enough, the tranquillity of her hiding spot was breached by fans who had arrived early for the show. She had lost track of time. Always trying to be gracious, she chatted with the couple of fans who had surprised her and signed autographs for them. Taking that as her cue to get to the back, she excused herself and made her way toward the backstage entrance. Her phone chimed for the first time today. Taking a look, it was Chris letting her know that he was there. 

Chris met up with her at the backstage monitors, and the two chatted their way through a rather uneventful show. He asked her how the end of her night was, and she went through the end-of-night events, shaking her head at Phil's appearance. Chris furrowed his brow in a deep frown. 

"What does he mean by you two aren't finished yet? I mean, I'm glad he was there for you when you needed him, but that guy's a real tool." Chris told her. She just gave him a look, not disagreeing with him, just clearly not wanting to discuss Phil. Chris took the hint easily enough and they lightened the mood, talking about his tours with Fozzy and the newest album release. As they caught up, Vicki and Dolph Ziggler joined them, watching Sheamus' match. 

"I see you finally managed to sink your claws into your ex. I'd say congratulations, but it's only Y2J" Vicki told Heather with a smirk. The Goth Girl opened her mouth to respond when Dolph cut her off. A smug look spread across his face as he totally ignored her, to address Chris.

"I suppose you think you finally won the big prize, getting her back from Punk?" he cast an almost disgusted look at Heather before he continued, holding up his Money In The Bank briefcase. "I know which prize I'd rather have" causing Vicki to cackle shrilly. Chris stood up beside Heather, but noticing Sheamus laid out in the ring, Dolph charged out to ringside, Vicki hot on his heels. As Dolph started to hand over his briefcase, Sheamus rolled to his side, starting to come to. Dolph clutched the briefcase to him, shaking his head and backing away from the ring.

In a flash, Chris ran out and pushed Ziggler into the ring with the Celtic Warrior, an innocent look on his face as Sheamus kicked the hell out of Dolph. As Chris backed further up the ramp, enjoying the show, Heather came out to join him. She mimicked Vicki's trademark shrill laugh as she pointed at the angry and dumbfounded couple. Chris put his arm around her waist and they turned and walked backstage, leaving Vicki and Dolph fuming.

"Let's get out of here. Can I take you for a drink or something?" Chris asked after they got backstage. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh! Sure, that sounds great!" Heather nodded. Flashing her a white toothed grin, Chris grabbed her hand and they headed out, getting a few raised eyebrows, which they ignored. Chris hailed a taxi and soon they were pulling up outside of Angel's Rock Bar. Chris led the way and found a cozy corner nook where they could hear each other over the thundering music. When the drinks they ordered had came, Chris raised the beer in his hand. 

"At least Phil shouldn't be showing up in a place like this" and winked at her.

"Oh, he still goes out. But, I don't want to talk about him" Heather told him, taking a long sip of her own drink. 

"You're right. Well.. what shall we talk about?" Chris asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Feeling much braver after another long sip of her drink, she set the glass down and her dark eyes looked up at him.

"Well, we could talk about.. what is this? I mean, you and I? I mean, I'm assuming I should go out to the ring with you. Vicki kind of reeled me in there. But.." she trailed off, running her fingers over her glass to keep her focus elsewhere.

"Well, I've already said I definitely miss you. I think you already know I want you back, Heather. I want you to trust me again. I mean, can we get back there?" he asked, his glance demanding her attention, and holding her gaze as she looked up. She bit her lower lip lightly in thought, but nodded her head slowly.

"I think we can. You really seem like the old Chris... genuine." Heather answered. Her words made him smile and he reached out and took one of her hands. 

"I swear. I will never hurt you like that again. Even then, it killed a part of me to say those awful things to you." he admitted. 

"That makes two of us," she said, squeezing his hand gently. "But this feels good. And I'm tired of feeling hurt." she added. Chris' look softened.

"I'll show you I'm still the same old Chris.. your Chris. You won't ever have to feel hurt again. I'll spend every day treating you like a princess like you deserve." he vowed and it was her turn to soften her look.

"I'd really love that. Just.. I didn't even mean you when I said that I've been hurt. Can you handle the baggage that I come with? Phil.. he really really hurt me. I still find myself getting hurt by him. I want to be done with him, Chris. There's nothing left there. But it still hurts. Can we take this slow enough for me to heal?" she asked, her dark eyes still on his, searching for his reaction. He studied her for a minute, and nodded.

"Of course we can" he scooted around the half circle booth and reached out, pulling her to him and cupping her chin. "I want to take all the hurt away. I won't let you down again." he vowed. This made Heather smile and he leaned in, brushing her lips with his. She grinned and returned his soft kisses. Giving him a grin, she pulled out her phone. 

"We should thank Vicki and Ziggler for getting us here" she said, with a smirk. Chris chuckled, and nodded. Recording herself at first, the music blaring and forcing her to shout to be heard, she grinned at the phone. "Vicki, I just wanted to thank you and Ziggles for tonight. Hope you two are as happy as we are!" She panned out so the camera could see her and Chris kissing. 

"Compare Heather to Vicki. I know which prize I'D rather have, Dilph" he grinned and winked. Heather giggled and pressed send, publishing her Tout to the public. They got replies from fans almost immediately, most of them congratulating them, some warning her about Chris, some warning him that she would go back to Punk. They danced and rocked out to the live band, had several more drinks, and then Chris got them a taxi to get back to the hotel. 

"So, San Antonio on Monday. You ready for that?" Chris asked once they were settled into the cab. 

"I hope so. You know there's no love lost between AJ and myself. Now to deal with her crazy ass as my boss.. Well, I'm not looking forward to it, that's for sure." she admitted.

"Oh, now. You've overcame much greater odds. The board won't let her fire you." Chris said with a grin. "There'd be a riot" he added. She giggled at that and shook her head. 

"We'll see" she answered as they pulled up to the hotel. Making their way toward the elevators, her phone rang. Surprised, she said "It's Shawn.."

"Answer it, answer it! HBK should never be kept waiting" he smiled as he punched in her floor on the elevator panel. 

Answering with a grin "Hi Shawn!" she said.

"Hey, sweetheart, how are you? I know it's kinda late, I won't keep you long.." her old friend started.

"It's no problem! What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I know you guys are rolling into San Antonio next Monday. I was thinking of showing up since you'll be in my neck of the woods... And, I can't let Hunter deal with Lesner alone." he admitted. She could tell this was his real reason for calling. 

"That's great! I can't wait to see you again, Shawn!" she said excitedly.

"I can't wait to see you, either. Which sorta brings me to the late night call.. I know Steph is supposed to be backing Hunter up out there. I just got off the phone with him and.. Well, I'm not so sure she's going to be there for him." 

"Why? What happened, Shawn?" her voice was urgent and worried. 

"Nothing.. That's the problem. I guess they had a pretty big fight about the whole deal with Lesner and Heyman bringing the kids into the mess. I get the feeling.. as much as I hate to say it.. that she may not have complete faith in him.."

"That's awful. But, I'm not sure how I'm involved there..." she said, wondering how much Hunter may have told Shawn about them over the years.

"I guess I just wanted to know.. We've all been friends forever now, Heather.. I just need to know that you're there for him BUT that you aren't going to put yourself in danger. Brock Lesner's no joke.." Shawn said solemnly.

"I'm there however you or Hunter need me to be." she told Shawn sternly. "And I can handle myself, Shawn. I promise."

"I know you can, I just don't want to see any of my friends get hurt" Shawn said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you this late with this."

"It's perfectly fine. Night or day, Shawn" Heather assured him.

"I'll see you Monday, sweetheart" she could hear a note of something strange in his voice, but she didn't push it. She'd catch him later.

"Of course. Goodnight" she said, hanging up with Shawn as they stepped off the elevator.

"Everything ok?" Chris asked, looking a little concerned. She gave him a little shrug.

"I think so. Shawn's really worked up over this match that Hunter has coming up" she said, explaining everything Shawn had said to her.

"Well, I'd tell you to hang back and not get involved, but since I know you... I'll just say that you know you'll have your back watched." he said with a little smirk as they stopped in front of her room. Chris pulled her against him and her arms went instinctively around his neck. Smiling, his blue gaze looking down at her, he nodded a little. "You're right, this does feel right." he said softly, his embrace tightening a little. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes shining. 

"I'm SO glad we're here again" she admitted.

"Me, too" he told her, and bent down to kiss her tenderly. Her lips met with his, softly. As they broke apart, she whispered "Did you want to come in for a while?"

"On the first date? M'Lady, I happen to be a gentleman" he said with a grin and a teasing look. 

To his surprise, she nodded and shot back "You're right. What was I thinking?" He tried to rebute, but she kissed him again, and opened her door quickly. "Thanks for a great first date" she giggled and shut the door before he could protest.

A few seconds later came the chiming of her text tone. She knew it was Chris before she even looked.

'You really did make me the happiest guy in the world tonight. Goodnight, princess. See you in San Antonio. Or before.'

'And that just put the dopiest grin on my face. See you soon, rock star. Sleep tight' 

She hit send and curled up on her bed with a pillow, falling asleep with a cheesy grin still on her face.


	16. July 28, 2012

July 28, 2012  
Chicago, IL

Heather lingered around Kansas City the following day, and had to stop in Chicago Saturday to present a check from the WWE to a fundraiser for cancer. She drove up, staying Friday night in Chicago. The next day, after the fundraiser ceremony, she texted Chris that she was grabbing dinner in the city and would drive all night to reach Cincinnati by Sunday. She headed to one of her favourite spots: The Hard Rock Café.

Half way through her meal, she looked up to see Phil pulling out the chair across from her. Bristling at the surprise, but refusing to let him see any effect that he may have on her, she took a long sip of her drink and waited for him to speak.

Phil had a smirk on his face as his dark eyes looked her over. “Well, crazy who you run into, huh?” Getting no response, Phil cleared his throat and continued. “No Mark, Cena, Chris.. No bodyguard at all, huh? Think we can talk now?”

“What exactly is there to say?” she asked, cutting straight to the point. She took a deep breath to calm herself and tried not to let her voice display the note of anxiety she felt with him around. She did not want to cause a scene here.

“I just… I don’t like the way this has gone. You were supposed to give this time, to give us time. The next thing I know, you’re kissing Jericho, you’re off with Mark.. Do you realize how that makes me feel?” he asked, reaching out and plucking a French fry off her plate. She looked at him, wide eyed and astonished.

“Are you seriously trying to turn this around, like you’re a victim?” she sat up stiffly and frowned.

“Are you saying that you are?” Phil came back with a question of his own. He looked calmly at her, but Heather’s jaw dropped momentarily. She stared at him in disbelief, trying to collect her thoughts.

“Not necessarily… I AM saying that I wasn’t the one finding it hard to put the breaks on a little, crazy girl, Phil. You don’t think I felt like shit every time she rubbed up against you, or fawned all over you, and all you did was stare, or pretend that it was no big deal?” Her brow was set in an angry frown now, her jaw clenched.

“Be careful. Calling your boss crazy may yield some nasty repercussions.” Phil told her, scoldingly shaking a finger at her. “I’m just trying to get you to see my point of view” he finished, seeing that she was fuming.

“Look Phil. I’m sorry that you feel this way. I never meant to hurt you. But you need to accept that you have some responsibility here. I’m sorry that things just aren’t working out, and I’m sorry if you don’t get that!” Her voice shook as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. She threw some money down to the table to pay for her meal. As she went to raise from her seat, Phil grabbed her forearm. 

“You’ll realize this is one big mistake, soon” he said, keeping his voice low. She pulled her arm back and he let her go. Narrowing her eyes, but biting her tongue, she turned and walked out of the restaurant. 

Sitting in her rental car for much longer than she would have intended, she felt her fingers clench tightly at the steering wheel, but she felt so numb, she could barely register how tight the grip was until her knuckles started turning white. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to ease before texting Chris that she was on her way.


End file.
